


История про Гарри и Джона

by bbgon



Series: История про Гарри и Джона + Дочь Доктора [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chameleon Arch, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbgon/pseuds/bbgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Где-то в современной Великобритании счастливо живёт со своими женой и маленькой дочкой Джон Смит. Пока в его жизни не появляется сумасшедший бродяга Гарри...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава 1

В дверь настойчиво постучали. Потом еще раз. И еще раз.  
– Дорогой, откроешь? – позвала из кухни миссис Смит. – Я занята.  
Одной рукой миссис Смит выкладывала на тарелку печенье, а на другой укачивала Молли. Годовалое белокурое создание вертелось изо всех сил, пытаясь дотянуться до имбирных звездочек, так что «занята» – это было еще мягко сказано.  
– Конечно, радость моя, – отозвался мистер Смит из гостиной. Он с неохотой оторвался от статьи в «Вестнике теоретической физики». Вообще-то ему было поручено прибрать комнату – то есть убрать разбросанные повсюду «Вестники» и прочие «Альманахи очень-важных-но-никому-не-интересных-наук» с глаз долой – и накрыть на стол. Но как можно убрать журналы, не заглянув внутрь хоть на минуточку?  
Стук в дверь повторился: бам-бам-бам-БАМ! Судя по звуку, на последнем ударе с крыши над крыльцом обрушился скопившийся там сугроб.  
– Иду, иду!  
Мистер Смит пригладил вечно торчавшие вихры пальцами и открыл дверь. Тут же мимо него в дом прошлепало нечто, в качестве приветствия пробормотавшее что-то неразборчивое себе под нос. Мистер Смит не успел даже разглядеть посетителя: на глаза у того был надвинут капюшон мешковатой черной толстовки.  
– Э… Эй! Простите! – неуверенно позвал мистер Смит. Гость уже был в гостиной и чем-то там гремел. В открытую входную дверь дуло. Мистер Смит опомнился, захлопнул её и пошёл выдворять типа в черном.  
– Кто там? – донесся из кухни голос миссис Смит.  
– Э… Сейчас… Сейчас я узнаю.  
Гость стоял посреди гостиной спиной к двери и ковырялся в большой картонной коробке, которую он, очевидно, притащил с собой и которую он – о ужас! – водрузил на стол, прямо на новенькую праздничную скатерть миссис Смит. Почему-то этот факт показался мистеру Смиту особенно вопиющим.  
– Э-м-м… Жена будет ругаться, – неуверенно заметил он.  
– Гарри, – ответил гость.  
– Что?  
– Жена спросила, кто там. Гарри.  
– Ааа… Дорогая, это Гарри, – крикнул мистер Смит жене, а сам осторожно приблизился к новому знакомому.  
– Какой Гарри? – застрекотала из кухни миссис Смит. – Твой коллега по школе? Или тот, из Лондона? Молли, не трогай печенье! А, или это твой друг из университета? Предложи гостю чаю, Джон, что же ты!  
– Да-да! – отозвался мистер Смит и перешел на шепот: – Может быть, объясните, кто вы?  
– Я же сказал: Гарри, – гость сдернул с головы капюшон и обернулся к Смиту. Под капюшоном обнаружились неаккуратно подстриженные русые волосы, пристальные карие глаза, чуть вздернутый нос и тонкие губы, сложенные не то в ухмылку, не то в презрительную гримаску.  
– Что вы тут делаете?  
– У меня к тебе дело.  
– Какое еще дело? – шепотом вспылил Смит. – Сегодня Рождество, а вы поставили свое грязное барахло на нашу чистую скатерть! Уходите немедленно!  
Гарри медленно склонил голову набок и оглядел нижнюю часть коробки. Потом так же медленно склонил голову на другой бок и посмотрел на Смита.  
– Если будешь мелочиться, никогда не узнаешь, что это за дело.  
– Да какая мне разница, что у вас за дело! Берите свою коробку и уходите! Что в ней такое?  
– Ооо! – гость картинно поднял брови и округлил губы. Смит невольно напрягся. – Я еще зайду. В другой раз.  
Гарри подхватил коробку подмышку, сделал Смиту ручкой и направился к выходу. В дверях он привычным быстрым жестом накинул на голову капюшон, растянул губы в тонкой ехидной усмешке: «Веселого Рождества!» – и скрылся в снежном вечере, освещенном гирляндами и елочными огнями.  
Мистер Смит в полном смятении затворил за ним дверь и вернулся в гостиную. Он оглядел скатерть с прямоугольным пятном и, подумав, перевернул её обратной стороной вверх.  
Конечно, от миссис Смит не укрылась его проделка, но она не подала виду, чтобы не портить первое семейное Рождество втроем; Молли была вне себя от счастья, потому что ей наконец-таки удалось перевернуть на себя не только печенье, но и пунш; а мистер Смит умиленно смотрел на своё семейство и думал: что же было в той коробке?..

* * *

В следующий раз он увидел Гарри только весной. Был на удивление теплый мартовский день, и мистер Смит в одной рубашке с закатанными рукавами копался в саду. Ему было так хорошо, что он даже подпевал вслух соседскому радио. Наверное, поэтому он заметил Гарри, только когда тот присел рядом с ним на корточки и сказал:  
– Привет, Джон.  
На нем была всё та же черная потрепанная толстовка, черные джинсы с белыми от ветхости коленями, черные кеды – и даже руки и грязь под отросшими ногтями у него были черными.  
– О, – ответил Смит. Если честно, он не очень хорошо умел поддерживать разговор с незнакомцами, даром что был учителем и вроде бы должен был обладать простейшими навыками общения.  
Гарри почесал нос грязной рукой и спросил:  
– Ну, ты надумал?  
– Что, простите?  
Гарри закатил глаза и разъяснил:  
– Ты надумал браться за моё дело или нет?  
– Я… э-м-м.  
У Смита было почти три месяца, и за это время он не раз размышлял о таинственном рождественском госте с его таинственным предложением; неутоленное любопытство жгло его, но просто так, сходу согласиться неизвестно на что от такого подозрительного типа было бы безрассудно.  
– Что это за дело?  
Гарри посмотрел в небо, потом неодобрительно – на Смита и тяпку у него в руках, потом на окна соседних домов, будто проверяя, не подсматривает ли кто, и сообщил:  
– Ты единственный в этой дыре, кто разбирается в естественных науках. Умом не блещешь, но сойдет, – Смит хотел было возмутиться, но постеснялся. – Я хочу, чтобы ты помог мне с одним физическим экспериментом.  
– У вас есть лаборатория? – удивленно переспросил Смит.  
– Нет. Но у меня есть эксперимент. Я знаю, что теория верна, но машина не работает. Твоя задача – просмотреть мои записи и найти ошибку.  
Записи? Ладно, это не страшно. Смит кивнул. Гарри тут же вскочил на ноги:  
– Я принесу. Жди.

* * *

Ждать пришлось долго. Так долго, что Молли уже научилась неуклюже бегать по припорошенной первым снегом опавшей листве. Мистер Смит сидел на скамейке в парке и следил, чтобы резвые ножки и шило в одном месте не унесли его белобрысое сокровище куда не надо. Поскольку теперь он внимательно смотрел по сторонам, Гарри он увидел еще издали. Тот шел быстро, но как-то неловко, будто ему натерло ногу, и прижимал к груди объемистый пластиковый пакет. Смит помахал ему рукой, но Гарри на приветствие никак не ответил, только молча плюхнулся рядом на скамью и протянул сверток.  
– Здравствуйте, Гарри. Э, вас долго не было, – первым нарушил тишину Смит. Ему хотелось задать сотню вопросов, и одновременно он не знал, о чем говорить, о чем можно и нельзя спрашивать у этого странного человека, чтобы снова не нарваться на насмешку и презрение.  
– Ты наблюдательный, – ответил Гарри, сложив губы в любимую высокомерную гримаску. Ох, ну вот, опять, огорчился Смит. – Дочь? – неожиданно спросил Гарри и ткнул пальцем в Молли.  
– Вы тоже наблюдательный.  
Гарри искоса посмотрел на него и впервые за три недолгие встречи по-настоящему улыбнулся.  
– Надо же, шутить умеешь. Я думал, людям твоего уровня это недоступно.  
– А вы – человек другого уровня? – спросил Смит и сам поразился своей смелости.  
– Конечно, – улыбка на лице Гарри стала шире и – на мгновение подумал Смит – безумнее.  
– Какого?  
– Ооо, – многозначительно протянул Гарри.  
– Кто вы?  
– Ты уже забыл: Гарри.  
– Нет, я имею в виду: _кто_ вы? – Смита разобрал азарт. Он не был уверен, что его вопросы допустимы, но, кажется, впервые в жизни ему было всё равно. – Кто вы такой?  
– Гарри. Человек. Специалист.  
– В чём?  
– Во всём.  
– Прям-таки во всём?  
Гарри повернулся к Смиту и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Он улыбался, но взгляд у него стал жесткий и – и «властный» – это подходящий эпитет, подумал Смит.  
– Да.  
– Э-м-м… ладно, – неуверенно кивнул Смит. Азарт покинул его так же внезапно, как и появился. Гарри перестал улыбаться и (разочарованно?) надул губы:  
– Еще вопросы?  
– Если можно…  
Гарри отвернулся и стал смотреть куда-то вглубь парка.  
– Ну?  
– Что это? – Смит взвесил на руке пакет. Судя по толщине, в нем было не меньше пятисот листов.  
– Мой эксперимент, – холодно ответил Гарри. – Сколько тебе нужно времени?  
Смит еще раз смерил взглядом пакет.  
– Неделю?  
– Всю нужную информацию найдешь внутри. Я приду за ответом.  
Гарри поднялся и пошел туда же, откуда пришел. Только вновь увидев его неловкую походку, Смит вспомнил, что забыл осведомиться о его здоровье. На нем была всё та же черная толстовка с капюшоном, и джинсы, и кеды – они держались на честном слове, вот почему Гарри наступал только на одну сторону подошвы. И лицо у него было обветренное донельзя, и на руках, когда он отдавал Смиту пакет, – красные воспаленные цыпки.  
– Подождите! – хотел крикнуть вслед ему Смит, но Гарри уже скрылся за поворотом тропинки.

* * *

Мистер Смит не надеялся, что Гарри придет через неделю, как обещал, но всё равно ждал следующего воскресенья с потаенным волнением. Он боялся не осилить за названный срок записи Гарри, особенно когда распечатал пакет и увидел его почерк: острый, убористый, со строками, загибающимися книзу и порой извивающимися по кругу через всю страницу. Но чтение оказалось легче, чем он думал: формулы перемежались заметками почти дневникового характера, будто Гарри записывал все мысли, приходившие ему в голову, а не только касающиеся эксперимента. «Люди физически не способны чувствовать связь пространства и времени», гласила одна запись. И следующая: «На углу 4ул. выбрасывают почти свежие бургеры». Почти свежие, думал Смит все семь дней до встречи. Почти. Он знал за собой эту слабость: он был жалостливым человеком и, сколько себя помнил, никогда не мог пройти мимо бездомной кошечки или собачки. Поэтому он знал также, что отогнать щемящую тоску на сердце и наворачивающиеся на глаза слезы при мысли о беспризорном сверхчеловеке Гарри уже никак не удастся. Пусть даже его «эксперимент» – пустая блажь, что-то в душе Джона Смита твердо решило, что Гарри теперь – его ответственность.  
В воскресенье Смит с самого утра прогуливался по заледеневшим лужам парка, обнимая рукопись и прыгая с ноги на ногу. Во все предыдущие встречи Гарри сам находил его, но на всякий случай Смит решил, что будет «на том же месте в то же время». Когда вся его надежда и внутреннее тепло испарились, Гарри объявился. Он прятал руки в рукава своей единственной куртки и зябко поводил плечами.  
– Нашел ответ? – спросил он, едва приблизившись к Смиту.  
– Э, да, – Смит заколебался: он всё утро обдумывал, как бы потактичнее высказать своё предложение. – Может, э, не будем говорить на улице, сейчас холодно. Не хотите посидеть где-нибудь? Я, э-э, угощаю, – закончил он скороговоркой.  
– Пошли, – без раздумий ответил Гарри и двинулся в сторону ближайших кафешек впереди Смита. Тому оставалось только держаться в фарватере и поспевать за быстрым шагом своего спутника.  
Гарри скромностью не отличался: он выбрал самое дорогое кафе из возможных и заказал сразу первое, второе и десерт. Смит ограничился чашкой кофе с куском чизкейка.  
– Итак? – спросил – вернее, приказал – Гарри, когда им принесли напитки. Он обнимал свою чашку синими от холода ладонями и был похож на встрепанного сурового воробья, но контраст его внешности и тона почему-то не казался Смиту ни смешным, ни неуместным.  
– Я… нашел ошибку, – неуверенно начал он и замолчал. Как сказать Гарри, к какому выводу он пришел? Смиту страшно и жалко было обидеть его. Гарри в нетерпении пробарабанил по столу ритм и сжал губы.  
– Ну? – потребовал он.  
– Понимаете, вы… ваш эксперимент… он изначально невозможен. В вашей рукописи есть интересные идеи, но в целом… мне очень жаль, но построить машину времени никак невозможно.  
Гарри опустил глаза и несколько секунд глядел в свою чашку. Когда он вновь посмотрел на Смита, на лице его было – сожаление? разочарование? досада?  
– Я думал, ты смотришь на мир шире. А ты такой же, как они.  
– Как кто?  
– Лучше спроси, что значит «смотреть на мир шире».  
– Почему я?  
– Не знаю, – досадливо отрезал Гарри. – Не знаю, почему ты. Я ошибся с тобой, вот что. Зря потратил на тебя время. А время… – он не договорил и замолк.  
– «Люди физически не способны чувствовать связь пространства и времени», – вспомнил Смит. – Что значит «физически чувствовать»?  
– Чувствовать – значит чувствовать.  
Гарри вдруг схватил его за запястье и стиснул – до боли, почти до хруста костей.  
– Чувствуешь?  
– Ау! – Смит сжал зубы. – Да, да, отпустите.  
Гарри отпустил его руку, и лицо его снова стало непроницаемо-спокойным.  
– Вот когда время так же будешь чувствовать, тогда поймешь, что я прав.  
– А вы… так его чувствуете?  
Гарри ответил не сразу.  
– Нет, – наконец признался он.  
Какая-то мысль, скорее даже ощущение чего-то знакомого, как отзвук давней мысли, мелькнуло в голове у Смита, но исчезло, прежде чем он успел его осознать.  
– А должны чувствовать? – нерешительно спросил он.  
– Это ты мне скажи.  
– Я не знаю.  
– Тогда какая от тебя польза? – зло сказал Гарри, схватил со стола свою рукопись и с тарелки – нетронутый кусок пирога Смита и вылетел из кафе, не пообещав Джону следующую встречу.

* * *

Несколько дней, а затем и недель прошли для Джона Смита как в тумане. Он ходил на работу, проводил уроки, проверял контрольные и ставил оценки, но когда вечерами миссис Смит спрашивала, как он провел день, он ничего не мог ей рассказать. Он не мог перестать думать об эксперименте Гарри и не мог избавиться от мысли, что это он, Смит, в чем-то ошибся. Он листал свои заметки, сделанные во время чтения рукописи, и так, и этак перестраивал формулы, пытался заново проследить логику рассуждений Гарри и найти в ней изъян или – на что он надеялся больше – подтвердить её безупречность. Иногда ему казалось, что он вот-вот ухватит верную мысль за хвост, но она вновь и вновь ускользала от него. Иногда ему казалось, что он всё это уже где-то видел: во сне? в научной фантастике? в прошлой жизни? Он хотел найти Гарри, чтобы вновь обсудить с ним теоретические выкладки – не с позиций заведомой невозможности путешествий во времени, а с «широким взглядом на мир» – обсудить спокойно и обстоятельно, подискутировать, поспорить и родить в споре истину. Что они с Гарри непременно могли бы докопаться до истины, Джон почему-то не сомневался.  
Но где искать Гарри, он понятия не имел, пока жизнь сама не подкинула ему ответ. Недели за две до Рождества мистер Смит сидел в кресле в гостиной, убаюкивая на коленях притомившуюся Молли и лениво листая газету. Он дошел до последней страницы с объявлениями, которые никогда не читал, когда одно фото привлекло его внимание. С дешевой серой бумаги на него смотрело размытое, но узнаваемое лицо Гарри.

«Пропал без вести  
ГАРОЛЬД САКСОН,  
39 лет, рост 1,75, глаза карие, волосы русые.  
24 декабря 20** покинул территорию ***ского психиатрического госпиталя.  
Всем, кто может сообщить сведения о его местонахождении, просьба позвонить по тел. ...»

Смит словам «психиатрический госпиталь» совсем не удивился. Наверное, в глубине души он подозревал, что разгадка тайны Гарри крайне проста, только не хотел об этом думать. Он болен, можно больше не искать глубокий смысл в его теориях. Он болен, можно успокоиться, забыть о нескольких странных встречах и снова получать удовольствие от любимой работы и семьи. Надо только набрать несколько цифр телефонного номера и сообщить о местонахождении Гарольда Саксона, который строит машину времени где-то на свалках в окрестностях их городка. В больнице ему будет определенно лучше, чем зимой на улице. И его можно будет навещать так часто, как хочется.  
Когда Молли уснула, Джон Смит отнес её наверх, в детскую, пожелал спокойной ночи жене и, улизнув из спальни, набрал номер горячей линии. Он не знал, почему ему обязательно хочется сделать то, что он сделал, тайком.

* * *

Через неделю в доме Смитов раздался телефонный звонок.  
– Мистер Смит? Вас беспокоят из ***ского психиатрического госпиталя. Вам знаком мистер Саксон? Он хочет вас увидеть…

* * *

Мистер Смит раньше никогда не бывал в психиатрических больницах. Здесь было уютнее, чем он себе представлял: он ожидал, что увидит нечто вроде тюремной комнаты для свиданий, перегороженную решетками и пуленепробиваемыми стеклами, а увидел небольшую светлую приемную с мягкими диванами и креслами. Гарри тут должно быть хорошо!..  
Только когда Гарри привел рослый санитар и остался в дверях, Смит вернулся к реальности.  
Гарри выглядел чище и несчастнее: его умыли, постригли и переодели в больничную пижаму; и что-то еще с ним сделали, отчего взгляд у него стал тоскливым и почти по-настоящему безумным.  
– Гарри! Как ты себя чувствуешь? – начал Смит и осекся.  
– Мне дают лекарства. От них мне плохо.  
– Гарри, – успокаивающе заговорил Джон, – тебе нужно поправиться.  
– Я здоров. Мне плохо здесь. Я начинаю слышать – этот – жуткий – шум!  
Гарри вдруг несколько раз с силой ударил себя ладонями по вискам. Санитар бросился к нему, но Джон перехватил запястья Гарри и поспешно кивнул санитару:  
– Всё в порядке. Гарри, успокойся, успокойся.  
Тот несколько раз глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул и вновь заговорил ровным голосом:  
– Ты нашел ошибку?  
– Я думал об этом.  
– Ну?  
– В твоих формулах несколько раз встречается константа, которую ты обозначаешь буквой тета. Что это?  
– Не знаю.  
– Гарри, подумай, откуда ты её взял.  
– Не знаю! Не знаю! Не знаю! – Гарри сжал ладонями виски и уткнулся лбом в колени. Через несколько мгновений он поднял глаза на Джона. – Она должна быть там. Ты мне скажи.  
– Я тоже не знаю, Гарри. Твои формулы верны, только пока в них есть твоя несуществующая константа.  
Гарри продолжал смотреть на него и чего-то искать настойчивым, неестественно пристальным взглядом. Джон отнял от висков его ладони и пожал их:  
– Гарри, всё будет хорошо. Я тебя не оставлю, мы обязательно найдем ответ, поверь мне.  
– Забери меня отсюда. Ты меня сюда сдал, ты должен меня вытащить.  
– Как?  
– Скоро Рождество, пациентов будут отпускать домой, – зашептал Гарри. – Забери меня под свою ответственность, тебе разрешат.  
– Ты сбежишь, – почти с полной уверенностью предположил Джон.  
– Так будет лучше. Сделай, как я говорю. Я прав, и ты это знаешь.  
«Я сошел с ума, и я это знаю», – подумал Джон, а вслух сказал:  
– Как скажете, мистер Саксон.

* * *

Уговорить жену оказалось непросто: она вполне естественно была не в восторге от идеи пригласить на Рождество сумасшедшего.  
«Насколько он опасен? У нас же ребенок! Откуда ты его знаешь? С каких пор ты водишь знакомства с бродягами? А он не заразен?», и так далее, и тому подобное. В конце концов она согласилась, но предпраздничное настроение было безнадежно испорчено.  
По пути из госпиталя домой Джон пытался хоть как-то исправить ситуацию:  
– Гарри, пожалуйста, будь очень вежливым. И не рассказывай про машину времени. И про стук у тебя в голове.  
– Я придумал ему название. Он похож на барабаны.  
– Об этом тоже не рассказывай, пожалуйста. И о том, как плохо с тобой обращались «эти холопы» в больнице. И о том, чем ты питался, пока бродяжничал.  
– Хорошо, я буду молчать.  
– Нет, не молчи ни в коем случае! Моя жена тебе этого не простит! Ты умеешь вести светскую беседу?  
– Как там её?  
– Кого, беседу?  
– Жену.  
– А, жену. Джоан.  
– Дочь?  
– Молли.  
– Это всё, что мне надо знать.  
И этого действительно оказалось достаточно. Гарри Саксон сумел за пять минут обаять миссис Смит и найти общий язык с Молли, и Джон умиленно смотрел на свое семейство и совершенно случайно загадал в рождественском желании: пусть всегда будет Гарри. Пусть даже с его безумными идеями, барабанами в голове и машиной времени.

А наутро Гарри исчез.


	2. Глава 2

А наутро после Рождества Гарри исчез.

– Я так и знала! – воскликнула миссис Смит. – Джон, он забрал твое лучшее пальто! И, – она заглянула на кухню, – и индейку!  
– Значит, он хотя бы не будет мерзнуть и голодать, дорогая, – вяло попытался отшутиться мистер Смит.  
Та укоризненно посмотрела на него и покачала головой:  
– Он тебе совсем мозги запудрил, Джон. Нельзя же быть таким доверчивым! Ты хоть понимаешь, что тебе теперь придется объясняться с полицией и больницей по поводу его побега?  
– Может быть, он еще вернется, – без особой надежды ответил Джон.

Объяснение с полицией оказалось еще хуже, чем он предполагал. Мистеру Смиту пришлось ожесточенно доказывать, что он не догадывался о планах побега («Я… я не знал. Я надеялся… думал, что всё обойдется»), и только вмешательство миссис Смит («Этот Саксон – настоящий манипулятор, он нас всех окрутил!») и положительная характеристика с места работы спасли его от более крупных неприятностей. 

* * *

Рождественские и новогодние каникулы выдались морозными, и мистер Смит не мог избавиться от стоявшей перед глазами картины: Гарри, кутаясь в его пальто, роется обмороженными руками в мусорных баках, или Гарри, с безумным блеском в глазах, строчит свою рукопись, верный навязчивой идее построить машину времени.   
В Джоне росла уверенность, что он не должен был его отпускать. Пусть Гарри думает, что справится один – нельзя потакать ему; он болен и нуждается если не в уходе, то хоть в дружеском участии. Но и в больницу его возвращать нельзя: Смит прекрасно помнил его затравленный взгляд и галлюцинации о стуке, которые начинали преследовать Гарри, как только он оказывался заперт в четырех стенах.  
Надо было придумать что-то другое; что именно, мистер Смит пока не знал. Сначала найти его, а там все как-нибудь устроится. Может быть, Гарри что-то сообразит.

"Найти Гарри" – это было проще решить, чем сделать. Мистер Смит начал с близлежащих свалок (пришлось купить карту и подробно ознакомиться с окрестностями – оказывается, он прежде никогда не задумывался, куда девается мусор с его двора). Смит с утра сбегал из дома под предлогом заполнения школьных бумаг или уборки класса и отправлялся на очередной "объект". Целый день он тратил на то, чтобы бродить по припорошенным снегом зловонным кучам и звать Гарри, но каждый раз тщетно. Затем ему пришло в голову, что тот может обитать в одном из заброшенных зданий, которых полно было в округе. Тем временем, в школе снова начались занятия; к тому же, дело осложнялось тем, что миссис Смит стала замечать его отлучки и выпытывать подробности: где он был? с кем? что за внезапная сверхурочная работа опять на него свалилась? Мистер Смит не умел и не любил врать и любил свою жену, но боялся, что у нее не встретит понимания правда о том, что он настойчиво ищет сумасшедшего обманщика и вора Саксона, чтобы помогать ему и дальше скрываться от властей. Теперь он считал удачей, если ему удавалось улизнуть хоть пару раз в неделю.

Время шло, и мистер Смит постепенно начал падать духом: может, Гарри вообще уехал в другую часть станы, может, его поймали и заперли в комнату с мягкими стенами, откуда он не может сбежать. О том, что с Гарри могло произойти и нечто худшее, он старался не думать. Наверняка он уехал. В конце концов, какой ему прок сидеть в их дыре, где его разыскивают? Ради Джона? Это же смешно.

Когда с начала поисков минуло почти три месяца, мистеру Смиту в голову пришло очевидное: он чуть не каждый день видел на улице местных бродяг и пьянчужек, но никогда и не думал заговорить с ними. А ведь они наверняка хорошо знали и друг друга, и места, где можно спрятаться!  
Некоторое время Смит наблюдал за группкой, торчавшей у дверей благотворительной организации, где раздавали бесплатный суп. Наконец, набравшись смелости, он приблизился к ней.  
– Э-м, здравствуйте, – как можно вежливей сказал он. Ему ответили мрачным молчанием; наконец, один из джентльменов открыл рот:  
– Ну, чего надо, так и будешь тут стоять?  
Мистер Смит несколько смутился от недружелюбного приема.  
– Я, собственно, ищу одного человека... Его зовут Гарри, Гарри Саксон.  
На имя никто не отреагировал.  
– Он такой... пониже меня, – Джон показал рукой, – светлые волосы, карие глаза, в черной куртке с капюшоном. Ах да, теперь еще и в длинном коричневом пальто, – он задумался, вспоминая особые приметы Гарри: – Такой наглый, высокомерный тип, мало разговаривает и всё время что-то записывает.  
– По-моему, ему нужен Псих, – сказал один из бродяг, с разбитой губой и ссадиной на щеке.  
– Он тебе зачем? – подозрительно спросил другой, с фингалом под глазом.  
– Он мой... друг, – нерешительно сказал Смит.  
– Как найдешь своего друга, передай ему, – угрожающе сказал первый, – будет ещё выпендриваться, мы его так отделаем, что мама родная не узнает.  
– Хорошо, я передам, – Смит в растерянности переводил взгляд с одного насупленного лица на другое. – Если вы будете так любезны подсказать мне, где я могу его найти.  
– Он вроде тусовался на старой лодочной станции, – раздался голос откуда-то из-за спин его собеседников.  
– Э, спасибо, – ответил мистер Смит и поспешил ретироваться.

Где находится лодочная станция, мистер Смит представлял себе очень смутно, а спрашивать не решился из опасения, что кто-то вычислит, чем он занимается. Вообще эпопея с Гарри сделала его гораздо более подозрительным, чем раньше: например, иногда ему даже чудилось, что за ним следят (полная чушь, конечно, немедленно возвращал он себя на землю).  
Из-за того, что он не знал дороги, мистер Смит проплутал вокруг озера часов пять и в густых сумерках еле заметил очертания лодочного сарайчика. Мысли о том, какой нагоняй он получит дома, мистер Смит старательно отогнал: по легенде он отлучился на пару часов съездить в садовый супермаркет за удобрениями и саженцами.   
Мистер Смит заглушил двигатель и прислушался. Над озером стояла тишина, нарушаемая лишь шорохом кустов под ветром.  
– Гарри, – позвал он. – Гарри!  
Никто не отозвался. Мистер Смит пошел вниз по склону к темному зданию, постепенно, сам того не заметив, сорвавшись на бег.  
– Гарри! Гарри!!!  
На берег упала полоса света, и в проеме двери появилась фигура в длинном пальто.  
– Чего ты орешь, идиот? Здесь я.

* * *

– Гарри, – выдохнул Джон. Он подавил в себе внезапный порыв броситься другу на шею и просто остановился в метре от него, чувствуя, как на лице расплывается дурацкая улыбка, и не в силах ничего с этим поделать.  
– Заходи, раз пришёл, – Гарри отступил в сторону, пропуская Джона внутрь.  
Лодочный сарайчик был обустроен на удивление по-домашнему: помещение освещала свисавшая с потолка на проводе слабенькая лампочка, в углу лежал матрас, застеленный парой старых одеял, в другом углу стоял косоногий двустворчатый шкаф, а в центре на обшарпанном столе были разбросаны какие-то металлические детали, гайки, шурупы, инструменты и листы знакомой рукописи.  
– Твои друзья передавали, что если ты будешь умничать, они тебе устроят, – сказал Джон, не зная, с чего лучше начать разговор.  
– А, эти, – презрительно хмыкнул Гарри. Он подошел к столу и стал собирать бумаги в стопку. Он казался вполне невредимым и здоровым, но на всякий случай Джон спросил:  
– Они тебя били?  
– Они меня? – Гарри обернулся к нему с недоброй усмешкой. – За кого ты меня принимаешь?   
Джон вспомнил ссадины и синяки на лицах двух своих собеседников и не стал развивать тему.  
– Я тебя искал.  
– Вижу, нашёл.  
Гарри вытащил из-под стола ящик, поставленный на попа, и кивнул Джону: «Садись». Сам он присел на край стола и скрестил руки на груди.  
– Зачем искал?  
– Я… – Джон заколебался. – Я беспокоился. Ты всё-таки – ты нездоров, я хотел…  
Гарри перебил его:  
– То есть ты продолжаешь думать, что я сумасшедший?  
– Я не…  
– То есть ты, – Гарри с театральным интересом склонил голову на бок, – отпустил меня, хотя думал, что я болен и мое место в психушке?  
– Нет! – поспешно воскликнул Джон.  
– Ты искал меня, чтобы уговорить сдаться в больницу?  
– Нет-нет-нет! – заговорил Смит, пока Гарри не успел приписать ему еще какие-нибудь ужасные намерения. – Я видел, как тебе там плохо, тебе не надо в больницу, но на улице тебе оставаться тоже нельзя, это неправильно! Нужно, чтобы – чтобы кто-то за тобой присматривал!  
– О-о! – Гарри растянул губы в едкой усмешке. – Теперь ты решил назначить _себя_ моим доктором.  
Джон вдруг почувствовал, как у него вспотели ладони, будто в кровь кто-то впрыснул ударную дозу адреналина.  
– Я просто хочу помочь! Ты сам пришёл ко мне за помощью, помнишь? Мы должны что-нибудь придумать – что-то другое!..  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Гарри. – Хочешь помочь – привези мне еды и канистру бензина.  
– Бензина? – не понял Джон.  
Гарри указал на негромко урчащий ящик в углу, который Джон раньше не заметил:  
– Думаешь, электричество я силой мысли вырабатываю?  
– Откуда у тебя генератор? И бензин?  
– Собрал. Заимствую.  
– То есть воруешь?   
– Ворую, – с вызовом подтвердил Гарри. – Побежишь в полицию?  
– Нет, – Джон невольно облизнул губы.  
– Молодец, – улыбнулся тот.  
– Послушай, – мягко начал Джон. – Может быть, у тебя есть родные? Друзья? Кто-то, кто мог бы о тебе позаботиться?  
– Нет, – отрезал Гарри. Он выдвинул из-под стола еще один ящик и сел. – Во всяком случае, никого, о ком бы я знал.  
– В каком смысле?  
– Шизофрения, слуховые галлюцинации, паранойя, биполярное расстройство, амнезия – неплохой наборчик, да? – Гарри потер подбородок переплетенными пальцами. – Я не помню ничего, что было со мной до психушки.  
– А что говорят врачи? Как ты туда попал?  
– С улицы. Говорят, я был не в себе. Не помню.  
Джону ужасно захотелось пожалеть его; он протянул руку к его плечу.  
– Не сметь! – одернул его Гарри. – Тоже мне, мать Тереза. Из документов при мне была только библиотечная карточка, – продолжил он деловым голосом, – на имя Гарольда Саксона. Хотя я до сих пор не уверен, что это моё имя.  
Джон в задумчивости почесал нос:  
– Ты здорово разбираешься в физике. И ты сказал, что собрал генератор. Может, раньше ты был ученым? Или инженером? На худой конец, мастером?  
– Мастером? – встрепенулся Гарри.  
– По ремонту техники. Что еще ты умеешь делать?  
– Всё, – усмехнулся он.  
– Гарри, я серьёзно.  
– Я тоже серьёзно.  
– Ладно, чего ты _не_ умеешь?  
– Построить машину времени.  
– Ох, – Джон прикрыл глаза рукой. – Ты всё ещё?..  
– Как ты не понимаешь?! – Гарри вскочил, опрокинув ящик. – Это самое главное! Мы должны её построить! Иначе мы заперты здесь! Посмотри же, Джон, – он взмахнул руками, – посмотри, какой это ограниченный мирок! Здесь везде стены! А когда стены – от них отражается звук, этот стук, эхо, везде, везде, тук-тук-тук-тук, тук-тук-тук-тук, ты слышишь, ты слышишь? – он забормотал бессвязно и обхватил голову руками, раскачиваясь взад-вперед.   
– Гарри! – Джон подскочил к нему и – уже не думая о том, что это может тому не понравиться – обнял его: – Успокойся, ш-ш-ш! Всё хорошо, нет никакого стука, ш-ш-ш, Гарри… – Джон не без труда отнял его руки от головы и погладил по отросшим светлым волосам. – Всё хорошо, я с тобой…  
Гарри перестал бормотать – и с внезапной силой оттолкнул Джона:   
– Я не сумасшедший и не ребёнок, запомни!  
Джон с болью посмотрел на него:  
– Гарри, тебе нужна помощь.  
– Да. Еда и бензин, – приказал он. – Иди.   
Джон послушно пошёл к двери.  
– Постой.  
Гарри догнал его и, развернув за плечо, заставил посмотреть себе в глаза:  
– Пообещай, что не сдашь меня полиции или врачам.  
Джон заколебался, но сопротивляться взгляду Гарри ему не хватило сил:  
– Обещаю, – тихо сказал он.  
– Вот теперь иди, – удовлетворенно кивнул Гарри.

Естественно, дома мистера Смита ждал не просто нагоняй, а скандал. Миссис Смит грозностью взгляда могла поспорить с Гарри Саксоном в его лучшие моменты, а на совесть давить умела куда лучше.  
– Где ты был? – вопрошала она. – Я звонила тебе, но телефон ты, конечно же, оставил дома! Я уже не знала, искать по больницам или самой тебя прибить! Джон? Не молчи, говори что-нибудь!  
– Я… э-э, – мистер Смит тяжело вздохнул. Он очень, очень не любил врать. – Я поехал в супермаркет, но там не было нужного… нужных саженцев, поэтому я поехал в город и, э-м, по дороге заплутал, ты же знаешь, как плохо я ориентируюсь в этих развилках. Пока я искал дорогу, все магазины уже закрылись, поэтому я ничего не купил, – выдал он заготовленную легенду.  
Джоан несколько мгновений укоризненно смотрела на него, но затем всё-таки решила принять на веру его историю.  
– Ох, горе ты моё, как ты вообще от учительской до класса дорогу находишь? Ладно, иди, мой руки, я ужин согрею. В следующий раз я сама с тобой поеду!

* * *

В следующие несколько дней мистеру Смиту никак не удавалось вырваться из-под опеки супруги. Даже в магазин она не отпустила его одного, как и обещала. Мистер Смит попытался было свернуть с маршрута к полкам с консервами – надо же было купить что-то для Гарри! – но тут же был остановлен вопросом, неужели миссис Смит так плохо готовит, что он решил питаться бобами с тушенкой.  
Тогда мистер Смит пошёл на крайние меры: если уж обмануть жену не удалось, пришлось врать начальству. Джон рассказал директору школы сказку о неотложных делах в городе и получил отгул на полдня; кстати он заметил, что на этот раз ложь далась ему легче.  
Запасшись консервами и бензином, как и обещал, он поехал на озеро.

Гарри сидел на пороге своего сарайчика и что-то жарил на костре.  
– А-а, я думал, ты больше не придешь, – равнодушно поприветствовал он Джона, не отрывая взгляд от огня; но от того не укрылось, что он доволен. – Привёз, что я просил?  
– Да, – Джон покачался на каблуках, ожидая ответа, а затем не выдержал: – Будь любезен, оторви зад от земли и помоги мне с _твоими_ вещами, там много.  
Гарри удивленно приподнял бровь и повернулся к нему:  
– Мать Тереза сегодня не в духе.  
– Я вру жене и начальству из-за тебя! Соизволь хоть говорить со мной по-человечески!  
Гарри улыбнулся, снял с огня прут с куском чего-то черного – кажется, это была рыба – не торопясь, со вкусом понюхал его, отложил в стоявшую рядом на земле эмалированную миску и только после этого поднялся на ноги.  
– Спасибо, Джон, – сказал он с широкой американской улыбкой. – Я так тебе признателен за всё, что ты для меня делаешь; за то, что не оставляешь нас, сирых и убогих, без своего попечения. Спасибо тебе, дорогой друг! – всё время своей небольшой речи Гарри подходил ближе и ближе, и на последних словах стиснул его в железных объятиях. – Доволен? – свистящим шепотом обжег он ухо Джона.  
– Отпусти, – тот сделал слабую попытку вывернуться из рук Гарри, – хватит! – наконец объятия разжались. Сердце колотилось, будто от страха, хотя Гарри вроде и не пытался ему угрожать. – Не делай так больше.  
– Не указывай мне больше. Я тебе ничего не должен, и ты мне тоже.  
Джон отвернулся и пошел к машине. 

Два ящика с консервами были сложены в углу лодочного сарайчика; Гарри сидел на пороге и уплетал прямо из банки тунца в масле. Сквозь серую мартовскую дымку пробивалось солнце и золотило блекло-русые волосы и ресницы. Джон сидел рядом на ящике, подперев подбородок рукой, и думал, как быстро Гарри взял его в оборот. Ведь это произошло не за год с небольшим, прошедший с их первой встречи, а сразу, когда тот ввалился под Рождество в дом Смитов, оставив после себя грязные следы на полу и ощущение великих событий. Мистер Смит знал про себя, как легко подпадает под влияние сильных личностей, но в случае с Гарри было нечто большее: может, то, что эта сильная личность сама нуждалась в защите (да-да, и пусть он возмущается, сколько влезет!); или то, что его история была загадочной и любопытной; или, может быть, то, что иногда Джону казалось, будто он должен знать и понимать Гарри куда лучше, но по непонятной причине не может предугадать его поступков. А ещё Гарри до чертиков пугал его – криком, молчанием, скачками от нормальности к безумию и обратно, манерой командовать и редкими мгновениями, когда он терял свою властность и становился маленьким и домашним. Как сейчас.  
Гарри прекратил жевать и обернулся к Джону:  
– Если сейчас ты умиляешься тому, как я ем, прекрати немедленно.  
– Я не… – под его пристальным взглядом Джон подавился словами. – Я думаю о том, что мы будем делать.  
– Я буду дальше настраивать свою машину, – Гарри сделал многозначительную паузу. – И если ты еще раз скажешь, что я псих, я не дам тебе на ней покататься.  
– Дальше? Так ты её уже построил? – Джон предпочел замолчать опасную тему.  
– Да.   
– Покажешь?  
Гарри поковырялся ногтем в зубах, бросил пустую банку из-под тунца в костер, поднялся и поманил Джона пальцем.  
В сарайчике Гарри с гордостью распахнул перед ним дверцы того самого шкафа, который Джон видел раньше, но не обратил особого внимания. На полках было с необычайной аккуратностью смонтировано оборудование – еще более необычное тем, что состояло оно, очевидно, из огрызков проводов, сгоревших компьютерных плат и канцелярских резинок.  
– Э-э, впечатляет, – неуверенно сказал Джон.  
– Я знаю, что она выглядит, как лавка старьевщика, – резко заявил Гарри. – Важен принцип. Смотри, этот узел отвечает за дематериализацию: он записывает информацию о настоящем местонахождении во времени и пространстве. Вот здесь ты задаешь пункт назначения, – он показал на препарированные остатки мобильного телефона. – Это узел рематериализации: он расшифровывает информацию и заново выстраивает машину и всё, что внутри неё, на новом месте. Это блок питания, и в нём заключается одна из основных проблем.  
– Почему? – Джон уже с интересом разглядывал машину. Пусть она была полным безумием, но не всегда же нужно мыслить рационально?  
– Джон, вспомни Эйнштейна: сколько энергии нужно на расщепление тела весом, скажем, в 70 килограмм?   
– Хмм… – Джон взлохматил волосы. – Постой, что-то тут не то… Если ты разложишь объект на элементарные частицы в одном месте и воссоздашь в другом, это будет простой телепортацией, как ты хочешь осуществить путешествие во времени?  
– Это вторая проблема. Для того чтобы машина работала, нужна та самая константа, которая будет обеспечивать неизменность объекта в разных точках пространства-времени.  
– Я понимаю, – подхватил Джон, – если дематериализовать все узлы машины, что послужит толчком к рематериализации в другом времени? Если телепортацией можно управлять дистанционно, то с путешествием во времени такой номер не пройдет.  
– Потому что если отправиться во время, когда исходной машины еще или уже не существует, тебя просто распылит где-то между исходной и конечной точкой.  
Джон с силой потер лоб:  
– Да… Да-да-да! Но что может быть этой константой?  
– Определенный вид энергии, я думаю. Энергия, которая неизменна на всей протяженности пространства-времени и связывает отдельные точки в единую…  
– В единую структуру, да! Но что может служить проводником этой энергии?  
Джон забегал по комнате; что-то брезжило на периферии сознания, но он никак не мог вытащить мысль на свет. Вдруг он остановился рядом с Гарри и схватил его за руку.  
– О да! Гарри, ты гений!  
– Я знаю, ну?  
– Помнишь, ты мне говорил в кафе, – Джон сжал его запястье, – про то, как физически чувствовать время?  
Лицо Гарри осветилось озарением:  
– Сознание! Времен _а_ я энергия управляется сознанием!  
– Мы сделали это! – Джон схватил Гарри за плечи и в восторге потряс его.   
– Погоди радоваться, – осадил его тот. – Мы не умеем управлять временем.  
– О, – Джон остановился.  
– Так, – Гарри закусил губу и на мгновение задумался. – Дай сюда! – он сорвал с руки Джона часы и зажал их в кулаке. – Который час?  
– Не знаю, – растерялся тот от неожиданного вопроса.  
– Джон, не думай! Время, быстро?  
– Э… 5.45! – выпалил Джон первое, что пришло ему в голову.   
– Семь часов, – сказал Гарри и посмотрел на часы: – Без пяти семь. Почти в точку, – недовольно надул он губы.  
– Сколько?! Мне пора домой! Джоан меня убьет!  
– Стоять! – Гарри схватил его за рукав. – Ты должен научиться чувствовать время.  
– Как?  
– Так, – Гарри вытащил его на улицу и, размахнувшись, швырнул часы в озеро.  
– Эй! Это был подарок!..   
– Неважно. Не носи часы, не смотри на часы, просто… плыви. Ты поймешь.  
– А ты понял?  
– Я долго тренировался, – усмехнулся Гарри и пояснил: – В психушке часов не выдают.  
– Я постараюсь.  
– Не старайся. Делай.

* * *

В первую неделю мистер Смит опаздывал повсюду: на работу, на уроки, с уроков, домой к ужину и к вечерним новостям. Время летело быстрее, чем он за ним поспевал. Кажется, раньше, разделенное на равные отрезки часов и минут, оно двигалось размереннее; теперь же оно стало бурным потоком, в котором мистер Смит чувствовал себя беспомощной щепкой. Но зато он и понял, чего от него добивался Гарри: не позволять нести себя по течению, а научиться плыть, куда захочешь, вдоль и поперек, и навстречу, и нырять вглубь времени, выныривая, «где» и «когда» захочешь.  
Через неделю ему в первый раз приснился водоворот. Джон стоял на краю бездны, скручивающейся, извивающейся одновременно непроглядной чернотой и ослепительными искрами. Поток мчался перед глазами с невероятной скоростью, кружа голову, маня к себе, а Джон всё стоял и смотрел, и спустя мгновение или вечность он понял, что Гарри стоит рядом с ним. Водоворот звал к себе, и Джон сумел расслышать его голос: частое, мерное биение, прорывающееся сквозь рев пучины; как стук двух сердец. Стоило ему подумать про сердцебиение, как он понял, что именно его и слышит: ритм своего сердца и Гарри, тук-тук, тук-тук, тук-тук-тук-тук. Гарри стоял на краю потока, раскинув руки, и становился всё меньше, и меньше, и меньше, пока не превратился в ребенка – и начал падать в черный, слепящий водоворот.  
– Беги! – крикнул Джон – и проснулся.

Время мчалось вперед со скоростью интерсити-экспресса, зато в тот день, когда Джон снова планировал вырваться на озеро, оно ползло издевательски медленно. Был последний учебный день перед пасхальными каникулами, и он торопился поскорее закончить бумажные дела. Как назло, сначала к нему в кабинет зашла поболтать весьма разговорчивая коллега, преподававшая английскую литературу. Затем зачем-то заглянул историк. Потом прибежал шестиклассник, и пришлось искать с ним по всему классу забытый пенал (тот почему-то обнаружился на шкафу). Потом мистера Смита вызвал директор для бессмысленной беседы о последних тенденциях в министерстве образования… Мистер Смит невежливо постукивал по полу ногой, чесал нос и порывался посмотреть на часы – если бы они у него были. Наконец, пытки закончились, и он помчался на озеро.

Он нашел Гарри в домике: тот стоял на коленях у шкафа с машиной времени и ковырялся в нем отверткой.  
– Привет! – Джон присел рядом на корточки и заглянул через его плечо внутрь: – О, ты изменил панель ввода данных?  
– Угу, – Гарри откашлялся. – Да. Раз мы решили, что управление должно быть преимущественно ментальным, я убрал примитивные кнопки. Правда, я пока не уверен, нужно ли специальное устройство для приема телепатических данных, – голос его звучал хрипло.  
– А, и на всякий случай ты поставил сенсор? – Джон хотел было потыкать в сенсорную панель пальцем, но Гарри ударил его по руке:  
– Не трожь! – он снова закашлялся.  
– Ты заболел? – забеспокоился Джон.  
– Нет.  
– Дай проверю, может, у тебя температура, – он приложил к его лбу ладонь; Гарри дернулся в сторону:  
– Что за манера всё трогать!   
Джон не отступил:  
– А ты не веди себя, как ребенок!   
– Руку убери! Убери, я сказал!  
– Если я сделаю тебе чаю, ты дашь мне пощупать твой лоб?  
Гарри пошевелил губами в безмолвном ругательстве.  
– Ладно.  
Он вернулся к своему занятию, а Джон принес из багажника пачку чая, печенье, сетку с яблоками и кое-какие другие мелочи, которые счел нужными купить для него. Пока Джон грел воду на костре у входа в домик и накрывал стол для скромного чаепития, он рассказывал Гарри то, что приходило ему в голову. Неловкость от знакомства с новым человеком давно прошла, и теперь ему хотелось поделиться – да, собственно, всем:  
– …представляешь, а Молли, она стала такая смешная, ходит за мной и Джоан хвостом, всё ей надо знать. А недавно утащила у меня со стола тесты 10-го класса и все разрисовала, представляешь, как мне пришлось выкручиваться, чтобы объяснить детям, куда я их дел?..  
– Знал бы, что ты такой болтливый, не стал бы с тобой связываться, – отозвался Гарри.  
– …А Джоан говорит, то ли еще будет, мол, неизвестно в кого у нашей дочурки такой шустрый характер. Она и когда совсем маленькой была, нам спать не давала. …Кстати, ты мне недавно снился, Гарри, слышишь? Мы с тобой стояли на берегу огромного водоворота, сначала ты был такой, как сейчас, а потом вдруг превратился в ребенка и стал падать внутрь, а я всё думал, что должен что-то сделать, что мы должны бежать оттуда как можно дальше, потому что этот водоворот – самая опасная штука на свете… Эй?  
Джон заметил, что Гарри перестал копаться в проводах и сидит на коленях, неподвижно уставившись в стену.  
– Гарри? – Джон осторожно подошел и присел рядом с ним. – Ты здесь? – он помахал рукой перед его лицом. Гарри встрепенулся:  
– А? Да, ничего.  
– Тебе нехорошо? – Джон воспользовался моментом и приложил ладонь к его лбу. Лоб был нормальный, прохладный – а потом вдруг было что-то, как толчок, вспышка, звук натянутой струны, мгновенный удар по всем пяти чувствам одновременно – и тут же прошло. Глаза у Гарри были закрыты, так что непонятно было, почувствовал ли он то же. Джон забыл отнять руку от его лба и ждал – повторения странного ощущения, реакции Гарри, гласа свыше? В тишине было слышно, как бурлит вода в котелке.  
– Вода кипит, – произнес Гарри одними губами.  
– А… Сейчас, да, я быстро, – Джон очнулся, вскочил и засуетился с кружками. Когда он вернулся с кипятком, Гарри уже сидел за столом и жевал печенье из пачки.

* * *

Утро следующего дня было теплым и почти летним. Мистер Смит проснулся ни свет, ни заря, когда Джоан и Молли ещё спали. Он решил не тратить время зря и быстро съездить проведать Гарри: при удачном стечении обстоятельств можно было обернуться за час, так что никто и не заметит его отсутствия. На случай, если Гарри стало хуже, он захватил из дома аптечку и банку меда из буфета.  
Над озером стоял туман, золотившийся в лучах раннего солнца. Было тихо – наверняка Гарри вставал поздно, ему ведь не надо было торопиться по делам. Джон приоткрыл дверь в лодочный сарайчик и нашарил рукой выключатель. И правда, Гарри еще спал, укутавшись в пальто и два покрывала. Джон присел на край матраса, стараясь не шуметь, но Гарри всё равно его услышал.  
– Что ты тут делаешь? – спросил он. Голос у него был совсем больной и хриплый.  
– Приехал тебя проведать. Как ты?  
Гарри кинул на него взгляд, говорящий: «Сам не видишь, идиот?»  
– Держи градусник. Что у тебя болит?  
– Ничего. Я уже умер, – мрачно прошептал Гарри.  
– Ох, перестань. Если ты умер, то я что тут делаю? – попытался отшутиться Джон, но снова наткнулся на взгляд, полный презрения к тем, кто веселится у постели смертельно больного. – Ладно, ладно, я не должен был тебя вчера так оставлять. Сколько там? – спросил он, когда градусник пропищал. – О, 39 – это плохо. Гарри, ты можешь встать? Тебе надо к врачу.  
– Нет! – с неожиданной силой воскликнул тот.  
– Ты не можешь здесь оставаться, тут холодно, а у тебя может быть грипп, ангина, воспаление легких, что угодно!  
– Мне нельзя к врачу, меня отправят обратно в психушку.  
– Гарри… – Джон и сам понимал справедливость этого аргумента. – Послушай, здесь тебе тоже нельзя… Я знаю, вставай, поехали!  
– Куда?  
– Ко мне домой, куда еще.  
– Нет! У тебя там жена, это ещё хуже. Она обязательно сдаст меня в полицию.  
– Я с ней поговорю. Гарри, давай, – Джон обнял его за плечи и попытался вытащить из-под одеяла.  
– Положи меня на место, – тот вяло сопротивлялся.   
– Ты не можешь умереть здесь, в холоде и безвестности. Гарри, ты гений, нам еще предстоит построить машину времени. Ты же не оставишь мир без машины времени? (Гарри в ответ прохрипел что-то вроде «Да пусть подавятся».) Вставай, я тебя всё равно не оставлю… И нет, я тебя не понесу, не падай мне на руки, а то я сам упаду.


	3. Глава 3

– Что он тут делает? – миссис и мистер Смит шепотом препирались в холле, пока Гарри временно страдал в кресле в гостиной.  
– Он может пожить у нас в гостевой комнате. Джоан, радость моя, пожалуйста, он болен, я не мог его бросить…  
– Почему ты не отвез его в больницу?  
– Ему нельзя туда.  
– Ах да, он же в бегах! Хочешь, я сама позвоню в полицию? Кстати, на нем твое пальто.  
– Рыбка моя, – мистер Смит схватил жену за руки, – пожалуйста, ради меня, не звони никуда? – против этих больших слезно-трогательных глаз она никогда не могла устоять. – Он побудет здесь, пока не выздоровеет, и уйдет.  
Миссис Смит вздохнула:  
– Что ты в нем нашел?  
– Он хороший, – мистер Смит быстро поцеловал её пальцы, – очень умный, – и ещё раз. – Только ему досталось в жизни.  
– А ты просто не можешь обойтись без благотворительности?  
– Радость моя, ты не против?  
– Ох, Джон… – она снова вздохнула. – Что бы я без тебя делала, умерла бы со скуки, наверное?  
– Я тебя обожаю! – мистер Смит чмокнул жену в щеку и бросился в гостиную – сообщать Гарри хорошую новость.

* * *

Гарри, в любимой полосатой пижаме мистера Смита и с градусником под мышкой, лежал в постели и смотрел в потолок.  
– Дорогая, что с ним такое? – обеспокоенно спросил мистер Смит жену. – Гарри, не волнуйся, Джоан была школьной медсестрой, она разбирается.  
– Джон, волнуешься здесь только ты, – улыбнулась она мужу. – Обычная ангина. Пусть больше пьет и полощет горло, и, – добавила она шепотом, – следить за этим будешь ты, я с твоим дружком нянчиться не собираюсь.  
Она вышла из комнаты, а Джон тут же подсел к Гарри.  
– Вот видишь, ничего страшного.  
– Именно. Ты мог бы оставить меня в моем доме.  
– В твоем _доме_? В дырявом сарае, ты хочешь сказать?   
– Зато теперь я должен выслушивать претензии твоей жены.  
– Ты ей нравишься.  
– Ну-ну, Джон, не будь таким наивным: скоро она велит тебе выставить меня на улицу.  
– Джоан никогда такого не сделает! – с жаром воскликнул мистер Смит. – Она добрая и понимающая.  
Гарри засмеялся и закашлялся.  
– Всё, Джон, иди, – помахал он рукой, – я спать хочу. И принеси мне чаю с медом, меда побольше. И то вчерашнее печенье с шоколадом. Всё, иди.

Когда Джон вернулся с подносом, Гарри уже спал. Джон подошел к окну задернуть шторы и краем глаза уловил неподвижную фигуру человека у соседского палисадника. Он ещё раз выглянул на улицу сквозь щель между шторами, но фигура оказалась, как он и ожидал, всего лишь прохожей. Джон даже узнал её: кажется, она работала неподалеку, по крайней мере, ему пару раз уже приходилось встречать эту девушку.

* * *

Джон лежал на кровати Гарри, закинув руку за голову, и говорил. Гарри давно сбежал от него в кресло, где сидел теперь, поджав по себя ноги, и молча пил чай из любимой кружки мистера Смита.   
– Тебе поговорить больше не с кем? – прервал его Гарри посреди фразы.  
Джон устыдился: может, тот еще недостаточно выздоровел или вообще умирает со скуки, а он всё приходит, и приходит, и рассказывает о всякой ерунде, и даже если понимает, что переходит всякие границы приличия, не может заставить себя уйти.  
– О, – он сел и смущенно забормотал: – прости, я пойду… Ты, наверное, устал, извини…  
– Это был не намек, а вопрос.   
– А, – Джон улегся обратно и потер нос рукой. – Э-м, я не знаю.  
Гарри возмущенно выдохнул:  
– Что ты за человек? То треплешься с пулеметной скоростью, то мямлишь. «Не знаю, не знаю», – передразнил он.   
– Прости, – окончательно смутился Джон.  
– Тебя в детстве по голове не били? – с издевательской заботливостью поинтересовался Гарри.  
– Не знаю.  
Гарри шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы и сделал вид, что собирается запустить в него чайной ложкой.  
– Честно, не знаю! Я… не очень хорошо помню своё детство. Джоан считает, это посттравматический стресс.  
– После чего?  
– Мои родители, вся моя семья – они погибли в большом пожаре. Я плохо помню, что произошло и почему я не был с ними… Помню только, что я должен был стоять и смотреть, как наш дом горел, везде был огонь, и я ничего не мог сделать. И иногда я думаю – мне кажется, что тот пожар был из-за меня. Что я забыл закрыть газ, или что-то в этом роде. Что я их всех убил, – закончил Джон шепотом.  
– Ты не виноват, – уверенно сказал Гарри.  
– Откуда ты знаешь? Может, я нарочно это сделал? Может, я хотел их убить? Может, я хотел избавиться от них?  
Гарри помотал головой:  
– Посмотри на себя. Ты не мог. Чтобы убивать, нужен определенный склад характера.  
– Ты бы мог?   
Гарри посмотрел на свои руки.  
– Теоретически – да. Если надо, – он поднял глаза на Джона: – Но я бы предпочел обойтись без этого.  
Джон кивнул. Воспоминания о пожаре стихали и блекли, прячась в тот дальний уголок памяти, где они обычно хранились; становилось лучше и спокойнее. Джон приподнялся на локте:  
– Хочешь, я расскажу тебе ещё что-нибудь?  
Гарри улыбнулся уголком рта:  
– Если я скажу «нет», ты всё равно не заткнешься. Расскажи, что ты сделаешь, когда мы построим машину времени?  
– Во-первых, мы обязательно навестим Шекспира!  
– О Боже, ты не мог придумать ничего повеселее?  
– Я уверен, что Шекспир был отличным парнем!  
– Почему не Калигула? Нерон? Гитлер, в конце концов?  
– Знаешь, Гарри, по этому набору я и без Фрейда выставлю тебе диагноз.  
– Спасибо, Джон, ты настоящий друг. Так что там с Шекспиром?..  
– О-о, слушай! – Джон взмахнул рукой. – Дело будет так…

* * *

Утро начиналось чудесно: Молли прыгала на коленях мистера Смита и восторженно кричала, что она не будет есть кашу, а будет теперь есть только шоколадную пасту и ничего, кроме неё! Миссис Смит тщетно убеждала ребенка в пользе овсянки, а мистер Смит втайне гордился характером дочери и робко пытался вставить, что, может, пусть ест, что захочет?  
– Ш-ш-ш! – раздалось за спиной у Джона. Он обернулся: на пороге кухни стоял Гарри в его синей полосатой пижаме и халате (когда он успел его стащить?). Гарри приложил палец к губам и шикнул на Молли: – Ш-ш-ш! Ты не будешь есть шоколадную пасту, потому что её буду есть я! – та захлопала глазами и затихла, а Гарри протянул руку над плечом Джона, стащил со стола банку и ложку и зачерпнул ею пасту.  
– Что? – спросил он в ответ на ошарашенный взгляд миссис Смит, облизывая ложку. – Ах да, доброе утро, спасибо, я чувствую себя лучше.  
– Хочешь кофе? – поинтересовался Джон.  
– Конечно, – Гарри как ни в чем ни бывало стащил у него из-под носа чашку и отправился наверх, в свою комнату.  
– Джон? – тон миссис Смит не предвещал ничего хорошего. – Что это было?  
– Э-м, – мистер Смит поднял брови в своем самом невинном жесте. – Пожалуй, я отнесу ему тосты. Молли, золотко, отнесем дяде Гарри тосты?  
Молли радостно спрыгнула с его колен и помчалась по лестнице на второй этаж; Джон был бы рад развить такую же скорость, но ему пришлось чинно сгрузить на поднос тарелку с тостами, нож, масло и джем и удалиться под укоризненным взглядом жены.

Молли подпрыгивала на коленях в кровати рядом с Гарри и тянула ручонки к банке с шоколадной пастой:  
– Дай!   
– Не дам, – Гарри держал банку высоко на вытянутой руке.   
– Дай-дай-дай!  
– Не дам. Моё, – он обернулся к вошедшему Джону: – Забери своего ребёнка.  
– Отдай ей, что она хочет, она всё равно не отстанет, – Джон улыбнулся: картина была презабавная.  
– Не отдам.  
– Гарри, перестань, ты же не будешь играть с ребенком в «кто кого переупрямит»?  
– Буду, – проворчал Гарри себе под нос, но банку отдал. Молли тут же сунула в неё пальцы.  
Джон вручил поднос Гарри, а сам сел на край кровати, подвернув под себя ногу:  
– Тебе тост с маслом или с джемом?   
– И с маслом, и с джемом. С шоколадом, увы, уже не получится.   
– Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Джон протянул ему готовый тост.  
– Лучше.  
– Я рад! – Джон заулыбался. – Но ты оставайся, сколько хочешь! – поспешно добавил он. – Хочешь сегодня выйти на улицу? Там почти что лето.  
Гарри задумчиво прожевал хлеб и сказал:  
– Я лучше побуду внутри, – он снова замолчал, затем, будто нехотя, спросил: – Ты не замечал, что за домом следят?  
Джону временами казалось, что он видит что-то подобное, но, во-первых, он сомневался, а во-вторых, не хотел подогревать паранойю Гарри.  
– Нет! – твердо сказал он.  
– Ты уверен? – подозрительно переспросил Гарри.  
– Совершенно!  
– Это меня и смущает, – Гарри внимательно посмотрел на него. – Обычно ты ни в чём не уверен. Что ты видел?  
– Папа! – Молли сунула Джону под нос перемазанные шоколадом руки.  
– Да, зайка, сейчас помоем. Гарри, подожди, я скоро.

Джон вернулся, с ног до головы облитый водой: вроде руки мыла Молли, а ему казалось, что это он принял душ (и заодно пробежал стометровку, раз уж на то пошло).  
Гарри фыркнул:   
– Ну-ну, семейная жизнь.  
– Не смейся, мне нравится! – горячо возразил Джон.  
– Что там может нравиться? Жена тобой командует, ты без её разрешения из дома выйти не можешь, дочурка едва из ползунков вылезла и тоже из тебя веревки вьет. Не рассказывай мне, что в этом и есть счастье.  
– У тебя есть дети?  
– Нет.  
Джон оперся подбородком о сложенные руки.  
– Тогда откуда ты знаешь? Я бы Молли ни на что не променял.  
– Да? – Гарри склонил голову набок и внимательно посмотрел на него. – Даже на… скажем, на возможность путешествовать во времени?  
Джон рассмеялся и потер лоб рукой:  
– Гарри, есть вещи _настоящие_ , а есть фантазии.  
– Опять! Ты опять! – Гарри неуклюже выпутался из одеяла и вскочил с постели. – Это не фантазии, это настоящее! На-сто-я-щее! – крикнул он. – Ты никогда – когда мы с тобой обсуждали машину и как контролировать время – ты мне не верил, да? «Никогда не спорьте с сумасшедшими», да?!  
– Тсс, Гарри, успокойся! – Джон тоже вскочил на ноги, но остановился на другом конце комнаты, не смея сейчас приблизиться к нему. – Я… я не знаю. Я тебе верю. Иногда ты настолько нормальный и логичный, что я не понимаю, как другие не видят того, о чем ты говоришь. Но когда ты кричишь, как сейчас, я думаю, что ты очень, очень болен, прости, Гарри.   
Тот прижал ладони к глазам и медленно, медленно согнулся пополам и опустился на корточки, будто ноги перестали его держать. Джон подошёл, положил руку ему на плечо и сел рядом на колени. Гарри неровно дышал; Джон осторожно, едва касаясь, погладил его по волосам на затылке. Только сейчас он заметил, что в светлых русых прядках довольно седины.  
– Со мной что-то не в порядке, – с усилием заговорил Гарри. – Иногда мне кажется, что всё ненастоящее. Я ненастоящий. Мир ненастоящий. Что я должен был умереть, но мне не дали. Я должен быть не здесь. Я хотел умереть, а вместо этого застрял где-то между.   
Теперь Джон испугался всерьёз.  
– Ш-ш, ты настоящий, Гарри. Может быть, в прошлом с тобой случилось что-то страшное, но теперь всё будет хорошо. Этот мир настоящий, эта жизнь настоящая, посмотри, – он взял Гарри за руку и сжал его ладонь в своей. – Я тебе верю.  
В секундном порыве сентиментальности он чуть было не поцеловал Гарри в висок – и это было бы фатальной ошибкой, потому что в этот момент дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появилась Джоан с Молли на руках.

* * *

– Я вас не отвлекаю? – спросила она с учтивостью, в которой явно сквозило желание разбить о головы обоих по столовому сервизу.  
– Э-э, – положение надо было спасать, но мгновения утекали, а Джон никак не мог придумать достойный ответ. Гарри, кажется, и вовсе не стремился что-либо объяснять; он с безучастным видом смотрел на миссис Смит. – Это не то, что ты подумала! – сказал Джон и тут же до спазма в зубах осознал, что худшей реплики он выдумать не мог.   
– А что я должна была подумать? – ледяным голосом спросила Джоан.  
Джон открыл рот и снова закрыл: рассказывать правду об экзистенциальном кризисе Гарри было настолько же нетактично по отношению к нему, насколько глупо было оправдываться, что они не собирались заняться любовью здесь же на ковре.  
– Мы разговаривали, – как можно невиннее произнес он.  
– Ах, вот оно что, – медленно кивнула миссис Смит. – Джон, можно тебя на пару слов?

– Джон, он уже выздоровел, – миссис Смит упорно отказывалась называть Гарри по имени.  
– Не совсем, радость моя, – пытался переубедить её мистер Смит. – Он ещё… у него бывают…  
– Если у него проблемы с головой, ты тем более должен отправить его в больницу. Ты не психиатр, Джон, ты не можешь вылечить его своим участием.  
– Гарри не сумасшедший, – упрямо заявил он.  
– Тогда он может найти себе квартиру и работу, а не сидеть у тебя на шее. Он тобой манипулирует, он пользуется твоей слабохарактерностью, чтобы жить за наш счет.  
– Нет, он… я ему доверяю, – вздохнул мистер Смит.  
– Ну вот: теперь ты ему доверяешь! – миссис Смит поджала губы и покачала головой. – Скоро он втянет тебя в какой-нибудь прожект, и в итоге ты останешься в дураках!  
«Ничего не рассказывать ей о машине времени», – решил про себя Джон.  
– Один раз он тебя уже обманул. Джон, я о тебе же забочусь: пусть он уходит сейчас же.  
– Хотя бы через недельку? Дорогая?  
– Завтра же!  
– Три дня? Ну пожалуйста?  
– Завтра, и не торгуйся со мной, Джон.

* * *

Вечером, когда обычно мистер Смит готовился бы к отходу ко сну с женой, он торчал в комнате у Гарри и мрачно смотрел в окно, облокотившись о подоконник. (Мысли о том, что он прячется здесь от жены, чтобы не обсуждать в десятый раз, какой Гарри гнусный манипулятор, он старательно гнал от себя.) Джон переложил подбородок с левой на правую ладонь и вздохнул.  
Гарри оторвался от справочника по электротехнике:   
– Джон, я тебе уже говорил: я прекрасно выживу без твоей неусыпной заботы. Перестань страдать.  
– Угу, – он подышал на стекло, но на улице было слишком тепло для узоров.  
– Джо-он! – позвал Гарри. – Прекрати, я не намерен тебя утешать.  
– Угу, – у Джона защипало в носу, и он испугался, что если скажет еще хоть слово, то утешать его действительно придется.  
– Пфф, – недовольно выдохнул Гарри, – что за нюня? Джон Смит, тебе 40 лет, ты учитель и глава семейства!  
– Угу, – глава семейства закусил губу.  
Дверь в комнату тихонько приоткрылась.  
– Пап? – в щель просунулась ручонка с книжкой, потом нос – и сама Молли целиком. – На! – протянула она Джону книгу.  
Джон несколько раз крепко моргнул и обернулся.  
– Да, зайка? О, папа совсем забыл про сказку.  
Гарри беззвучно передразнил его: «Папа совсем забыл про сказку» и с отвращением скривился.  
– Иди сюда, – Джон подхватил Молли на руки и сел с ней на кровать. – Гарри, подвинься. Как насчет сказки на ночь?  
– Спасибо, у меня своя сказка, – тот помахал справочником у него перед носом.  
– Как хочешь, – Джон раскрыл книгу и начал читать: «Сказка про пингвина Пипкина».  
Гарри шумно стукнулся затылком о спинку кровати.  
– «Однажды далеко на севере жил-был маленький пингвин по имени Пипкин. Он был очень любопытный и хотел знать всё на свете. Но больше всего он хотел знать, какой высоты небо…»  
– Хватит! – Гарри вырвал у Джона из рук книгу и брезгливо взял её двумя пальцами: – Пингвины не живут на севере! Что за дурацкое имя – «Пипкин»? Небо не имеет высоты, это абстрактное понятие! Что за ерунде ты учишь своего ребенка?  
– Отдай! – возмутилась Молли и стукнула его кулачком в плечо.  
– Не отдам! – Гарри сделал страшное лицо. – Джон, раз уж тебе обязательно надо было устроить детскую здесь, хоть выбери нормальную сказку!  
– Есть предложения?  
– Это не мое дело. Ты всё время треплешься, так придумай сам что-нибудь.  
– Хорошо, – Джон развеселился. – Но ты подсказывай, – он на несколько мгновений прикрыл глаза, и начал рассказывать: – Однажды в некотором царстве, в некотором государстве стоял прекрасный замок. Вокруг него был парк необычайной красоты: трава в нем была красной, и небо над ним было красным.  
– А деревья – серебряными, – подхватил Гарри.  
– Верно. В замке жил-был принц.  
– Как его звали? – спросила Молли.  
– Э-э… – Джон растерялся. – Как ты думаешь, зайка?  
– Джон! – радостно засмеялась она.  
– Хорошо, и звали принца Джон. У принца был…  
– Брат. Тоже принц, – сказал Гарри.  
– А как его звали? Можно его звали Дэвид?  
– Да, правильно, зайка. Оба принца были очень храбрые и умные и любили учиться. Когда они закончили академию у себя в королевстве, они поспорили промеж собой, кто из них умнее и храбрее. Один принц сказал, что он сильнее, потому что он может завоевать весь мир, и все будут почитать его как короля, поклоняться ему и бояться его.  
– Второй принц сказал, что он сильнее, потому что он может спасти весь мир и сделать так, чтобы не было больше болезней и страданий, – сказал Гарри серьезно.  
– Тогда принцы построили по волшебному летучему кораблю и отправились в разные стороны. Они странствовали долго. Но каждый раз, когда один из них был близок к своей цели, второй принц мешал ему.  
– А когда другому почти удавалось захватить мир, появлялся его брат и спасал всех.  
– И кто победил? – с горящими от любопытства глазами спросила Молли.   
– Никто, – ответил Гарри. – Они так и спорят до сих пор.   
– Знаешь, почему, зайка? Они оба одинаково умные и сильные, поэтому ни один не может победить. Вот если бы они могли помириться…  
– …у них было бы всё. Но они слишком гордые, поэтому они будут биться до конца времен, – закончил Гарри.  
Джон посмотрел на него: у Гарри на лице было такое выражение, будто эта битва разворачивалась у него перед глазами – сосредоточенное, утомленное и безнадежное.  
– Не детская у нас с тобой сказка получилась, – сказал ему Джон шепотом. Гарри в ответ улыбнулся одними губами.  
– Молли, зайка, вот поэтому так важно дружить и никогда не ссориться с теми, кого любишь! – с воспитательным энтузиазмом сказал Джон. – А сейчас мы пойдем чистить зубы и спать!

* * *

Утром Джон отвез Гарри на озеро. Накрапывал мелкий дождь, но они стояли на берегу – не хотели торчать в сыром стылом сарае.   
– Не знаю, когда смогу приехать в следующий раз, – Джон потер ладонью шею. – Джоан теперь поймет, куда я сбегаю из дома.  
Гарри приподнял брови и покачал головой:  
– Подкаблучник.  
– Может быть, – усмехнулся Джон. – Ну, я пойду?  
– Иди, – велел Гарри. – Проводы устроил, как будто я на Северный полюс уезжаю.  
– Э-м… ладно, – Джон покачался на пятках. – Так я пойду? Да, что еще я хотел сказать… Мнебудеттебянехватать.  
Гарри снисходительно похлопал его по плечу:  
– Мне тебя тоже, что, доволен?  
Джон расплылся в улыбке:  
– Да, – он распахнул объятия.  
– О нет! – Гарри шлепнул его по рукам. – Убери и не смей.  
– Так я пойду? – снова повторил Джон, немного разочарованно.  
Гарри фыркнул, развернулся и скрылся в сарайчике. Джон подождал было с полминуты, но тот не думал возвращаться; тогда он тоже пошёл к автомобилю. Когда он уже завел двигатель, до него донесся вопль:  
– Джон! Машина!!!


	4. Глава 4

Гарри в ужасе смотрел на пустой шкаф, где раньше была машина времени:  
– Её украли.  
Он вдруг бросился к столу, заглянул под него, потом к матрасу, разворошил постель и обернулся к Джону:  
– И записи. Я был прав. За нами следят, – он тяжело дышал, и в глазах у него появился безумный блеск.  
– Послушай, может, это чья-то шутка? Кто-то забрел сюда случайно и забрал интересную игрушку?  
– И не взял ничего, кроме неё и бумаг? Чтобы забрать «игрушку», надо было повозиться, откручивая ее от каркаса.  
– Но кому она может понадобиться? – Джон растерянно пожал плечами. – Я думаю, ты преувеличиваешь.  
– Да? – Гарри подскочил к нему и заглянул прямо в лицо: – Ты ведь тоже заметил слежку! Ты так и не сказал мне, что ты видел!  
– Я ничего не видел! Только… пару раз мне казалось, что кто-то смотрит на окна нашего дома, но это всегда оказывались случайные прохожие.  
– Джон, – вкрадчиво сказал Гарри, – как ты думаешь, если за нами следят профессионалы, они будут в открытую стоять и пялиться на тебя? Или, может, подойдут и прямо спросят: «Чем это вы тут занимаетесь, мистер Смит?» Конечно, ты ничего не заметишь, кроме «случайных прохожих»!  
– Гарри, – Джон взял его за плечи. – Гарри. Ты опять увлекаешься. Ш-ш, – он приложил палец к губам, прежде чем тот успел возразить, – я тебе верю. Только объясни мне спокойно и вразумительно, кто и зачем может за нами следить.  
Гарри прикрыл глаза и несколько секунд только возбужденно дышал, кусая губы. Потом он вырвался из рук Джона и забегал по комнате.  
– Так, ладно, я тебе объясню. У нас есть машина времени. Она не работает, но она может заработать, если найти для нее достаточно мощный источник питания и человека, который умеет управлять времен _о_ й энергией. Допустим, есть некая организация, которая имеет эти ресурсы – я не знаю, военные, спецслужбы, исследовательский институт – тогда вполне логично, что они захотят украсть технологию: либо чтобы самим её использовать, либо чтобы мы не догадались об уже имеющейся у них.  
– Хорошо, Гарри, но как они узнали, чем ты занимаешься?   
Он остановился:  
– Ты никому не говорил?  
– Нет.  
– Черт! – Гарри несколько раз ударил себя ладонями по голове: – Черт, черт, черт! Когда я был в больнице, я сначала всем рассказывал, что должен построить машину времени! Потом-то я догадался, что лучше помалкивать, иначе они начинают колоть мерзкие лекарства, – его передернуло, – но я уже успел всем разболтать!  
– Гарри, не всё так страшно, – попытался успокоить его Джон. – Ты ведь можешь восстановить её по памяти?  
– Ты не понимаешь: в следующий раз они придут за мной! Они опять меня запрут, и все будут думать, что я псих! – он заметался по комнате. – Я знаю, поэтому меня и заперли в первый раз: чтобы я не мог разболтать секрет их машины! Они что-то со мной сделали, стерли память, я знаю, я знаю!   
– Тише, Гарри, ты меня пугаешь!  
– Меня опять заберут! Нет-нет-нет! Мне туда нельзя, там таблетки, решетки, барабаны, стены, когда тишина – этот жуткий стук, Джон, не отдавай меня, – он забормотал и в отчаянии схватил Джона за руку: – Бежим, нельзя здесь оставаться, они придут, заберут меня, я хотел умереть, они мне не дали, чтобы мучить меня, снова, и снова, и снова! Бежим, бежим! – Гарри потянул его за руку из сарая и к автомобилю. – Скорее же, скорее!  
Джон не решился ему противоречить: лучше уехать и подождать, пока он сам успокоится.   
Они выехали на шоссе. Джон свернул на кружную дорогу, в сторону полей. Гарри сидел неподвижно, уставившись в колени и держась за голову. Постепенно его тело расслабилось, и он откинулся на спинку кресла.  
– Я опять тебя напугал, – сказал он, глядя на дорогу перед собой.  
Джон коротко потрепал его по плечу:  
– Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Как полный псих. Куда мы едем?  
– Куда глаза глядят. Я так понимаю, возвращаться на озеро нам нельзя?  
– Нет. И к тебе домой тоже.  
Джон поперхнулся:  
– Ты что, предлагаешь мне вообще домой не возвращаться?   
– Ты как хочешь, а мне туда нельзя. Можешь высадить меня где-нибудь, я дальше пешком пойду.  
Джон крепче сжал руль:  
– Куда мы едем?  
Гарри усмехнулся уголком рта.  
– Какой здесь ближайший крупный город, Кардифф? Значит, туда.  
– Почему в Кардифф?  
– В большом городе легче затеряться.  
Джон достал из кармана пиджака мобильник.  
– Что ты делаешь? – подозрительно спросил Гарри.  
– Мне надо предупредить жену.  
– Ты с ума сошел? Мы скрываемся от спецслужб, а ты хочешь «предупредить жену»!   
– Я не буду говорить, куда мы едем, – Джон просительно глянул на Гарри.  
– Ладно, – разрешил тот.  
Джон набрал номер дома:  
– Джоан, радость моя… Да, я… Нет, я… Я всё еще с Гарри, не ругайся, пожалуйста. У нас тут возникла небольшая проблема… Нет, с машиной всё в порядке. Мне придется задержаться… Нет, я не могу тебе рассказать… Правда, не могу, честно-честно, не кричи на меня, я скоро вернусь. Самое позднее, завтра… Радость моя, с чего ты это взяла? Конечно, я тебя люблю. И Молли тоже. А его нет. Ну, не так, как тебя… Алло? Алло? Повесила трубку, – печально сообщил он Гарри.  
– Еще бы, – хмыкнул тот. 

* * *

На вокзале они оставили машину и пошли пешком.   
– Ты бывал на площади Роальда Даля? Там красиво.  
– Мы скрываемся от спецслужб, а ты хочешь заняться осмотром достопримечательностей, – Гарри посмотрел на Джона, как на несмышленого ребенка.  
– Вот именно! Никто не будет искать нас на виду!  
Гарри продолжал скептически смотреть на него.  
– Между прочим, это не менее логично, чем твоя идея, что за нами вообще кто-то следит.  
– Хорошо. Хорошо, пойдем! – с вызовом сказал Гарри и быстро зашагал вперед. – Посмотрим, как скоро нас поймают!  
Джон почему-то был уверен, что тот не всерьез. Вообще настроение у него стало на удивление хорошее: несмотря на ссору с женой, пропажу машины времени и слежку (реальную или мнимую). Он догнал Гарри и пошел с ним в ногу.  
– Знаешь, надо чаще путешествовать, – мечтательно сказал Джон. – Я всю жизнь просидел на одном месте, это ужасно. Не видел ни тропических джунглей, ни северного сияния, ни пустынь, ни водопадов.   
– Что тебе мешало?  
– Не знаю, – Джон легкомысленно пожал плечами. – Правда, не знаю. Никогда не задумывался, что можно просто взять и отправиться куда-то. Обычно это так сложно: виза, билеты, отель… А ты о чем больше всего жалеешь?   
Гарри сложил губы в кривую усмешку:   
– Вся моя жизнь – полное дерьмо. Я ни о чем не жалею.  
– Прям-таки вся?  
Гарри искоса глянул на него:  
– Не нарывайся на комплимент.  
– Я не это имел в виду! – запротестовал Джон, но Гарри только отмахнулся.

– Вот мы и на месте!  
– Ну, площадь, фонтан, здание с буквами, страдающими гигантоманией. Посмотрели, пошли обратно.  
– Давай хоть к фонтану подойдем! Там есть одно место, мне всегда кажется…   
– Что?   
– Да нет, ерунда. Будто там вместо парапета дыра. Игра теней.  
– Ладно, покажи своё загадочное место.   
В пасмурную погоду, как сейчас, водяная колонна выглядела не так впечатляюще, как на солнце, но всё равно внушительно. Они обошли вокруг фонтана, пока Джон вспоминал, какой именно камень он имел в виду.  
– А! Кажется, зд…  
– Джон! – Гарри вцепился ему в рукав. – Это она! – он указывал пальцем куда-то на другую сторону фонтана.   
– Кто? Где?  
– Девушка! Я вспомнил, она следила за мной!  
Джон непонимающе смотрел туда, куда указывал Гарри, и вдруг увидел, как женская фигура мелькнула в сторону.  
– За ней, быстро! – яростно прошептал Гарри и потянул Джона следом. Они пробежали в сторону залива и по лодочному причалу; девушка – темнокожая, с собранными в хвост волосами – то мелькала впереди, то исчезала, и Джон никак не мог понять, где она могла прятаться. Гарри тащил его за собой, крепко вцепившись в его руку, и время от времени подгонял: – Быстрее, быстрее!  
Перед ними хлопнула дверь; Гарри не раздумывая рванул её на себя и бросился внутрь; они промчались сквозь захламленную приемную в мрачный коридор с каменными стенами («Что за тайные подземные ходы?» – ещё успел подумать Джон. И: «Я знаю, где мы»). Их шаги эхом прогремели по каменному полу – и они влетели в огромное помещение с колонной посередине, стальными лестницами, кучей оборудования – и группкой людей, которые смотрели на них, как на пришельцев.  
Гарри резко остановился, и Джон с разбегу впечатался в него. Люди таращились на них: впереди всех высокий мужчина с открытым лицом, рядом с ним темнокожая девушка, тяжело дышавшая после бега, и еще двое, которых Джон не знал. Он сам себя поймал на этой странной мысли: первых двоих он, получается, знал? Но как и откуда, он вспомнить не мог. Гарри стиснул его руку до боли; на лице его проступило выражение отчаянной решимости.   
– Что вам нужно? Кто вы? Что это за место? – с каждым словом он наступал на высокого мужчину; каким-то образом они оба знали, что он тут главный. Тот растерянно переглянулся со своими друзьями и как-то странно посмотрел на сцепленные руки Джона и Гарри.   
– Я же говорила, что они нас найдут, – заметила девушка.  
– Ты не говорила, что они найдут _друг друга_ , – ответил ей мужчина.  
– Между прочим, мы здесь, – Гарри подошел к нему вплотную и помахал ладонью у него перед носом. – Не надо говорить о нас в третьем лице.  
– Добро пожаловать, э… – мужчина на мгновение запнулся, – мистер Саксон и мистер Смит. Меня зовут капитан Джек Харкнесс. Это Марта, Йанто и Гвен.  
Он пожал им обоим руки и широко улыбнулся во все 32 зуба.   
– Так-то лучше, – удовлетворенно кивнул Гарри. – А теперь я жду объяснений.  
Капитан провел их через помещение (Джон так и не решил, как следует его называть – офис? бункер? лаборатория?) и усадил их напротив своего письменного стола. Джон продолжал озираться по сторонам: при виде некоторых предметов в голове будто вспыхивали искры узнавания, но как он ни силился, никаких определенных воспоминаний из них не складывалось.  
– Что вы знаете? – спросил капитан.  
– О-о, – Гарри оперся ладонями о стол и подался вперед, – вы хотите выпытать, что мы знаем, а в чем нам можно солгать?  
– В инструкции сказано, что мы должны всё им рассказать, если они догадаются, – прошептала Марта на ухо капитану.  
– Мы не знаем, о чем именно они догадались, – прошептал он ей в ответ.  
– О чем мы должны были, вернее, не должны были догадаться? – спросил Гарри с нарочитой любезностью. – Ну же, давайте! – он хлопнул ладонями по столу. – Или рассказывайте, или убейте нас наконец! Я знаю, что вы что-то сделали со мной! Кто я такой? Кто – я – такой? – медленно и угрожающе произнес он. – Джон, не молчи, почему я за нас обоих отдуваюсь!  
– Э… да, – Джон смущенно переводил взгляд с девушки на Джека Харкнесса и обратно. – Нам было бы очень интересно узнать, что тут происходит.  
– Ну? – Гарри побарабанил пальцами по столу; это почему-то привлекло особое внимание всех присутствующих.  
– Пожалуйста, – добавил Джон.  
Капитан Харкнесс вздохнул и отпер ящик стола. Оттуда он извлек двое одинаковых серебряных часов на цепочке, с гравировкой на крышке в виде узора из кругов и линий. При виде часов глаза у Гарри загорелись.  
– Вам это о чем-нибудь говорит? – спросил капитан.  
По телу Гарри прошла мелкая дрожь. Быстрее, чем кто-либо смог ему помешать, он схватил со стола одни из часов и сжал их в ладонях.   
– Отдай! – капитан вскочил с места – и в эту секунду Гарри распахнул крышку. Джона будто ударило в грудь невидимой волной, а уши наполнились шепотом и стуком. Гарри сжимал часы в ладонях; из них исходило золотое сияние, которое огнем плясало в его зрачках. Через бесконечно долгое мгновение сияние погасло.  
Он прикрыл веки, откинул голову назад и рассмеялся – холодно и громко. Когда он вновь посмотрел на Джона, глаза его были решительнее и жестче, чем тот когда-либо видел у Гарри. Гарри вскочил и с наслаждением раскинул руки, как человек, долго бывший в заточении.  
– О-о! – с пугающим восторгом протянул он. – Вы хотели меня остановить, – сказал он насмешливо. – Вы. Меня. Наивный, наивный Доктор.  
– Гарри, что с тобой? – Джон нерешительно протянул к нему руку.   
– Меня – зовут – Мастер! – он склонился к Джону, чуть не касаясь его носа своим.  
– Что за дурацкое имя – Мастер? – недоуменно отстранился тот.  
– Ты еще не слышал свое, _Доктор_! – Гарри схватил со стола вторые часы и протянул ему: – Открывай!  
– Нет! – Джон испуганно помотал головой.  
– Открывай! – приказал Гарри.  
Джон вывернулся от него и отбежал на пару шагов в сторону.  
– Что вы с ним сделали? – растерянно спросил он у людей. – Что с ним? Гарри, – он бросился обратно к другу, – что с тобой? Ты меня узнаешь?  
– Конечно, я тебя узнаю, идиот! Ты Джон Смит, человек, неудачник и подкаблучник, который цепляется за любую сильную личность, которую видит. Доктор не намного лучше, но он хотя бы таймлорд. Открывай! – Гарри всучил ему часы.   
«Доктор… Доктор…», – голова у Джона вновь заполнилась шепотом, а перед глазами заплясали картинки взрывов, выстрелов и пожаров. Он в ужасе уронил часы на пол.  
– Что это? Гарри, не надо, пожалуйста, – забормотал он.  
– Заткнись! – разозлился тот. – Джек, потрудись объяснить этому нытику, кто он такой.  
Гарри подобрал часы и уселся на стул, закинув ногу на ногу и покручивая их за цепочку.  
– Джон, – капитан протянул ему руку. У Джона ноги будто приросли к месту; больше всего ему хотелось сбежать, но бросить Гарри он не мог.   
– Что вы хотели мне сказать? – мертвым голосом спросил он.  
Джек и его коллеги обменялись взглядами. Теперь Джон заметил, с какой опаской они косились на Гарри.  
– Джон, будет лучше, если ты и в самом деле откроешь часы, – сказал капитан.  
– Зачем?..   
– Этот… – он кивнул на Гарри, – Мастер совершил много плохого, и ты – вернее, Доктор – единственный, кто может с ним справиться.   
– Я?! – Джон помотал головой. – Я не хочу с ним справляться! Верните мне нормального Гарри, и мы уйдем. Обещаю, мы больше не будем ничего выяснять, не будем лезть в ваши дела, только отпустите нас, – закончил он умоляющим тоном.  
– Нет никакого Гарри, – с улыбкой сказал человек, которого раньше звали этим именем.   
– Нет! – Джон подбежал к нему и упал на колено, заглядывая ему в глаза. – Гарри! – он бережно потряс его за руку: – Очнись, не будь таким, ты меня пугаешь.  
– Пфф, он не меняется: в любой реинкарнации остается трусом!  
– Пожалуйста, Гарри, вернись, – Джону хотелось расплакаться от отчаяния. – Ты Гарольд Саксон, я помог тебе сбежать из психиатрической больницы. Я знаю, тебе сейчас хуже, но мы что-нибудь придумаем. Помнишь, как ты пришел ко мне на Рождество? Мы строили с тобой машину времени, на озере, помнишь?  
– Джон, это уже не Гарольд Саксон, – сказал Джек. – Пойдем со мной, ты увидишь всё своими глазами.  
Джон неохотно отпустил руку Гарри и поплелся за Джеком. По пути он несколько раз оглядывался на друга: тот с любопытством досужего туриста озирался по сторонам и чуть ли не насвистывал песенку. Джек провел их по стальным ступеням на нижний уровень бункера и дальше по холодному коридору с низкими каменными потолками к тяжелой бронированной двери. За ней оказалось еще одно небольшое помещение с бетонными стенами, а в нем – синяя полицейская будка.  
– О, привет! Как ты тут без меня? – внезапно для себя воскликнул Джон и поперхнулся словами – голос был чужой, смутно знакомый. Зато Гарри и остальные четверо обернулись на его звук, как по команде.   
– Доктор! – радостно воскликнула Марта.  
Джон потер горло и кашлянул: к нему вернулся его обычный голос. Он нерешительно, не зная, позволено ли ему, подошел к будке и положил руку на её шершавую поверхность. Она оказалось неожиданно теплой, будто отапливалась изнутри.  
– Что это? – спросил он.  
– Тардис, – ответил Гарри. – Корабль для перемещения в пространстве-времени, чтобы тебе было понятнее.  
– _Твоя_ Тардис, – добавил капитан. – Добро пожаловать! – он распахнул перед Джоном дверь. – А тебе придется остаться снаружи, – он загородил Гарри проход.  
– Ну-ну, – усмехнулся тот и легонько оттолкнул Джека. – И что ты со мной сделаешь? Убьешь? У него на глазах? – он кивнул на Джона.  
Джек с неохотой отступил в сторону. Они вчетвером вошли внутрь будки, и Джон обомлел от удивления:  
– Она больше внутри, чем снаружи!  
Марта хихикнула.  
– Простите, – она прикрыла рот ладонью, – никогда не думала, что услышу это от Доктора.  
В центре огромного куполообразного зала находилось нечто вроде приборной панели. Джон бросился к ней, уже не думая о приличиях. Лампы, кнопки и рычаги вызывали в душе щемящее чувство. Он легко касался их, и руки сами находили путь среди хитросплетений проводов, указателей и приборов. Он остановился, вцепившись в край консоли:  
– Что всё это значит?  
Джек подошел и сжал его плечо.  
– Ты не всегда был человеком. Тебя зовут Доктор, ты из расы таймлордов, как и Мастер.  
– «Из расы»? Я что, инопланетянин?   
– Смотрите, до него начинает доходить, – съязвил Гарри.  
– Мастер устроил на Земле большую заварушку, и когда мы его поймали, ты предложил превратить его в человека – чтобы он больше не представлял опасности.  
– Кстати, Доктор, – перебил Гарри, – зачем самому было становиться человеком? Хотел лично следить за мной? Или не мог вынести одиночества после того, как узнал, что я жив?  
– Как можно превратиться в человека? – недоверчиво спросил Джон.  
– Часы, – ответил Джек. – В них заключена сущность, душа – как хочешь – таймлорда. С их помощью можно переписать ДНК – не проси меня объяснить, я не знаю, как это работает. Стоит открыть часы, и ты превратишься обратно в Доктора.  
Всё это звучало абсолютно фантастически – то есть как полный бред.   
– Выпустите меня отсюда! – попросил Джон.  
– Он всё ещё не верит, – сказал Гарри. – Прокатимся? С вашего позволения, капитан, – не дожидаясь ответа, он скользнул к консоли и потянул за рычаг.

* * *

Свет моргнул, центральная колонна на консоли вдруг пришла в движение, как поршень, и раздался ритмичный скрежет.   
– Что происходит? – воскликнул Джон.  
– Мастер, верни нас обратно! – крикнула Марта.  
– Немедленно! – скомандовал Джек.  
– Что, страшно? – рассмеялся Гарри (Джон продолжал про себя называть его этим именем, не в силах поверить в безумную историю про инопланетян). – Всего лишь небольшая экскурсия.  
Джон бросился к дверям.  
– Стоять! – крикнул Гарри, но он уже успел распахнуть их – и окаменел: перед ним был тот самый водоворот из его сна, черный и ослепительно яркий, пугающий, манящий и властный. Он уже видел это – не во сне, в реальности – но надо было обязательно проверить, настоящий ли водоворот на этот раз. Проверить, прикоснуться; он отпустил дверной косяк и протянул руку…  
Его обхватили сзади за пояс и оттащили от двери.  
– Что за идиот! – прошипел Гарри ему в ухо. – Я не для того тебя сюда привез, чтобы ты прыгал в вортекс!  
Джон пришел в себя и потряс головой.  
– Что это… за место?   
– Это не место, это вортекс! Он вне пространства-времени, и ты никогда больше не будешь открывать двери во время полета, ясно?  
Джон кивнул.  
Гарри вернулся к консоли и принялся колдовать над рычагами.  
– Куда мы летим? – требовательно спросила Марта.  
– Прошу! – Гарри жестом фокусника указал на дверь. Джон вопросительно посмотрел на него, и тот ободряюще кивнул: – Теперь можно, разрешаю.  
Джон приблизился к двери и осторожно приоткрыл её. За дверью не было ничего. Джон распахнул дверь шире: перед ним простирался черный, бесконечный космос. Солнца не было, ближайшие звезды казались точками на небосводе. Джон опустился на колени: если всё это – какой-то спецэффект, то уж пол-то должен быть под будкой? Он протянул руку: снаружи были только холод и пустота.  
Ему стало страшно: если они действительно в космосе, значит, и всё остальное – тоже правда? Он – не Джон Смит, а какой-то непонятный Доктор, и Гарри больше нет, вместо него недобрый и неприятный Мастер. Нет, не надо! Из горла вырвался сдавленный звук. Зачем они поехали в Кардифф, зачем он пошел к фонтану, зачем они погнались за девушкой? Всё было так хорошо. Джон медленно выдохнул, чтобы узел в солнечном сплетении хоть немного расслабился.  
Гарри – Мастер – остановился рядом, сунув руки в карманы.  
– Нравится?  
– Верните меня домой.  
– Доктор, не дури, твой дом здесь, на Тардис.  
– Я обещал жене вернуться домой, – повторил Джон.  
Мастер присел рядом на корточки и посмотрел на него, сузив глаза.  
– Забудь об этом, Доктор. Ты не человек, ты не Джон Смит. Ты таймлорд, и твое место здесь. Открывай, – он протянул Джону часы.  
– Я не могу, – тот помотал головой.  
– Открывай! – приказал Мастер.  
– Верните мне Гарри.   
– Да что ты привязался к своему Гарри! – заорал на него Мастер. – Нет никакого Гарри, и никогда не было! Пойми ты своим человеческим умишком, что он никогда не был настоящим! Это только маскировка!  
– Гарри был настоящий, – упрямо сказал Джон. – Он был моим другом, и он был настоящий.  
– Нет его! – выплюнул Мастер. – Есть только я, Доктор, запомни!   
Он вскочил, выхватил из-за пояса пистолет и направил его на Джека. – Ловкость рук, фрик, – едко улыбнулся он. – Ни с места! – Мастер прикрикнул, когда Джек дернулся прыгнуть на него. – Без меня вы не сможете управлять Тардис, _этот_ вам не поможет. Открывай! – он бросил Джону часы. – Или я пристрелю фрика.  
– Пожалуйста, – умоляюще сказал Джон. – Гарри… Мастер, не надо. Я не могу.  
– Хорошо, – неожиданно легко согласился тот и опустил пистолет – но через мгновение вскинул ствол, грохнул выстрел, и Джек упал с черной дырой посреди лба.  
Джон онемел от ужаса. Мастер перевел дуло на Марту.  
– Она следующая. Открывай.  
– Я н-не понимаю... – выдавил Джон. – Они сказали, что Доктор – единственный, кто может вас победить, зачем он вам?  
– Он не может меня победить, – презрительно сказал Мастер. – И я предпочитаю иметь дело с ним, а не с таким ничтожеством, как ты.   
– Пожалуйста, не убивайте Марту. Я... Я не могу быть вашим Доктором. Мне надо вернуться к семье, я обещал.  
– Не рассуждай, превращайся! – Мастер нетерпеливо потряс пистолетом. – Считаю до трех: раз... два...  
Джон дрожащими руками взялся за крышку часов.  
– Три!  
– А! – с шумным вдохом Джек сел и схватился за лоб. – Да сколько ж можно!  
– А-а! – Джон подскочил на месте и, не веря своим глазам, таращился на живого и невредимого Джека. – Вы что все, еще и бессмертные?   
– Нет, только я, – скромно ответил капитан. – Так что следи, чтобы он не стрелял в Марту.  
– Отпустите меня, – уже без всякой надежды попросил Джон. – Я с ума с вами сойду.  
Мастер задумчиво опустил пистолет и подошел к нему.   
– Джон, – негромко сказал он, – ты ведь хочешь, чтобы Гарри вернулся?  
– Да, – ответил Джон, не в силах оторвать взгляд от его лица, от знакомых черт и выражения, которое сейчас очень напоминало Гарри.  
– Он был твоим другом?  
– Да.  
Мастер сделал еще два шага вперед.  
– А Доктор был моим другом.  
– Доктор, он врет! – крикнула Марта.  
– Что ты знаешь? – зашипел на неё Мастер. – Джон, тебе нужен твой друг, а мне нужен мой.  
– Ты не можешь превратиться обратно в человека? – тихо спросил Джон.   
– Нет, – Мастер покачал головой. – Даже если бы я мог, ты бы хотел, чтобы меня снова засадили в психушку? Чтобы мне пришлось жить на улице?  
– Нет.  
– Верни мне моего друга, – Мастер взял его за руку с зажатыми в ней часами и стиснул его ладонь в своей, – Джон.  
Джон зажмурился: видеть перед собой это лицо и рассуждать здраво было совершенно невозможно.  
– Ты застрелил Джека, – сказал он.  
– Какая разница! – воскликнул Мастер. – Посмотри, он живой!  
– Но сначала ты его убил. Просто так. Гарри бы никогда так не сделал.  
– Гарри, Гарри, Гарри! – Мастер зло бросил его руку. – У тебя есть я, Доктор! Мы с тобой таймлорды, последние из них! Мы можем всё!   
– Я не хочу «всё», верни меня домой, меня там ждут.  
– Вся Вселенная у наших ног, а ты рассуждаешь о каких-то людишках!  
– Они – моя семья.  
– Значит, из всех путей, из бесконечных возможностей, которые у тебя есть, ты выбираешь мещанскую жизнь в захудалом городишке?   
– Да. Мне очень жаль.  
У Мастера в глазах плескалось неверие, ярость и обида, и Джону в самом деле стало его жаль.  
– У тебя есть машина времени! – ему в голову пришла идея. – Если тебе так нужен твой Доктор… Ты можешь прилететь за мной через тридцать, сорок лет, когда – когда я проживу эту жизнь до конца. Для тебя пройдет всего одно мгновение!  
– Значит, ты всё равно выбираешь их. Вместо меня.  
– Я не могу их оставить. Прости.  
Мастер окинул его долгим, внимательным взглядом, затем сжал челюсти и шагнул к консоли. Он решительно нажал на несколько кнопок и дернул на себя рычаг. Раздался скрежещущий звук, и Джон понял, что они приземлились.  
– Что мы будем делать с ним? – спросил у него Джек.  
– Не знаю. Ваше дело, – устало ответил Джон. – У вас есть, – он взмахнул руками, – все эти технологии, и бессмертие, и секретная организация под Кардиффом, придумайте что-нибудь.   
Он поплелся к двери, и каждый шаг давался ему с неимоверным трудом, будто к ногам были привязаны гири. Он вышел из полицейской будки; его догнала Марта.  
– Джон! Постой, подумай. Нам всем нужен Доктор. Он… ты просто не можешь себе представить, насколько он больше обычного человека. Он бесконечно мудрый и бесконечно хороший. Он бы не бросил нас! С Мастером нужно что-то сделать, пока он не натворил бед. Джек, скажи ему!..  
За спиной у Джека дверь Тардис с грохотом захлопнулась, и из-за нее раздался насмешливый голос Мастера:  
– Привет, ребятки! Пока вы решаете, как меня наказать, я прокачусь, окей? Счастливо оставаться!  
Джек и Марта бросились назад, но было поздно: будка заскрежетала, заморгала и растворилась в воздухе.  
Джон безучастно смотрел на происходящее. Потом он машинально сунул в карман часы, развернулся и пошел по каменному коридору на выход.

* * *

Его никто не остановил. Он поднялся на поверхность и осознал, что прошло едва ли больше получаса: стоял всё тот же пасмурный полдень. По пути к стоянке Джон всё думал о той секунде, когда Гарри не стало. Ему было жутко: всё, чем был Гарольд Саксон, в одно мгновение просто исчезло, растворилось в Мастере; это была даже не смерть – небытие. Гарри никогда не существовало, он с самого начала был маскировочным костюмом для того существа. И он, Джон Смит, не более чем маскировка для другого «великого и ужасного», которым он никогда не хотел быть.   
«Я хочу жить», – сказал себе Джон Смит.   
Он добрался до своей машины и упал на сиденье. Рядом, на пассажирском кресле, валялась забытая сумка с вещами Гарри. «Я буду жить», – упрямо повторил Джон.   
А потом не выдержал, уткнулся лбом в прохладный руль и разревелся.


	5. Глава 5

Джон уселся на бетонную тумбу у подъездной дорожки своего бывшего дома и вытащил из кармана часы. Время они не показывали, но он и без того знал, что ждать еще три четверти часа – он, как обычно, пришел слишком рано. Джон погладил серебряную вещицу между ладонями: часы всегда были теплыми на ощупь, и их гладкий металл приятно ласкал руки. Иногда ему казалось, что они говорят с ним – тихим, сочувственным шепотом смутно знакомого голоса.  
В минуты самоанализа Джон думал, что просто ищет утешения у единственной вещи, которая связывала его с тем Джоном Смитом, который жил год назад. Нынешний едва существовал: он застрял где-то между той секундой, когда они с Гарри Саксоном рука об руку вбежали в бункер у Кардиффского залива, и той, когда Гарри не стало. У Джона не получалось оплакать его смерть, пройти все пять стадий скорби и жить дальше: он не мог сдвинуться дальше первой – отрицания.  
Где-то по Земле или по чужой планете ходило существо с внешностью Гарри, с его голосом и даже немножко с его манерой держать себя, склонять голову набок, недовольно надувать губы и раздраженно говорить: "Как ты не понимаешь!" Может быть, тихо надеялся Джон, тот, другой, когда-нибудь смилостивится и вернет его друга. Зачем он велел ему возвращаться не раньше, чем через три десятка лет? Это еще 29 раз по 365 дней и високосные годы! Джон сойдет с ума, и Мастеру придется искать его в том же желтом доме, откуда он в свое время вытащил Гарри.

Джон приложил часы к губам, ощущая их металлический привкус, и закрыл глаза. Солнце розовым светило сквозь веки и согревало щеки. Джон отпустил мысли на волю, и спустя несколько мгновений они привычно сложились в то, о чем говорил ему Гарри – поток времени. Вокруг него, насколько он мог ощутить, простиралось невесомое и реальное полотно, сотканное из всего, что было, что есть и что будет. Джон был в центре него, как камень в стремнине: рядом с ним ткань времени изгибалась, шла волнами, а затем снова разглаживалась и лишь легко колебалась, будто дыша.   
Вдруг спокойное течение пошло беспорядочной рябью, и откуда-то сверху голос произнес:  
– Тю-тю-тю, какие мы чувствительные, кто бы мог подумать! Хватит сублимировать с часами, Доктор.  
Джон вскинул голову.  
– Вы?!  
– Я, – Мастер растянул губы в улыбке. Он выглядел гораздо более благополучно, чем Гарри когда-то: гладко выбритый, в дорогом черном костюме и с легким ароматом парфюма. – Соскучился?  
Джон невольно отстранился и спрятал часы за спину.  
– Что вам нужно?  
Мастер беззаботно помахал рукой:  
– Заскочил тебя проведать. Подвинься, – он уселся рядом с Джоном; тот отшатнулся на самый край бетонной тумбы и чуть не свалился на землю. – Ну, ну, – добродушно сказал Мастер, – не надо меня бояться, я не кусаюсь. По крайней мере, не сейчас.  
– Вы опять станете меня уговаривать?  
– О, ни в коем случае! – Мастер подставил лицо солнцу и с наслаждением потянулся плечами. – Мне нравится наблюдать за тем, как ты прозябаешь. В этом есть определенная ирония, _Джон_ , – он подчеркнуто язвительно произнес его имя, – превратившись в человека, ты стал одним из самых ничтожных представителей расы своих любимых питомцев.   
– Вы следили за мной?  
– Заглядывал пару раз, когда не было других дел. Приятно убеждаться в своей правоте. Я же говорил, что жена выставит тебя из дома.  
– Это Гарри говорил, – мрачно сказал Джон.  
– До сих пор дуешься на меня из-за своего дружка? Какой же ты ограниченный… – Мастер резко сменил тон с презрительного на нарочито веселый: – Расскажи мне ещё о своем тоскливом человеческом существовании. За что тебя вышвырнули с работы?  
– Какая вам разница?  
– О, не будь букой! – Мастер надул губы. – Что стало последней каплей: то, как ты вещал детишкам о том, будто машина времени реально существует, или твой ужасно некрасивый нервный срыв?  
– Для "пары" визитов вы поразительно осведомлены о моей жизни. До сих пор скучаете по своему Доктору?   
Мастер расхохотался ему в лицо:  
– Завидное самомнение.  
– Не больше, чем у вас, – огрызнулся Джон.  
– Ты меня радуешь, – Мастер похлопал его по плечу. – Продолжай в том же духе, и я позволю тебе покататься в Тардис.  
Джон медленно отстранился:  
– Я не имею ни малейшего желания куда-то лететь с вами.  
Мастер сделал обиженное лицо:  
– Какой ты скучный. Предпочитаешь торчать тут, кстати, что ты тут делаешь?  
– Вы же всё про меня знаете?  
– Я поддерживаю светскую беседу, глупый.  
– Тогда расскажите, чем вы занимались, кроме того, что следили за мной?  
– Так, разным, – Мастер поморщился. – Путешествовал, развлекался с твоими друзьями из Торчвуда. Торчвуд, бессмертный фрик и его команда, – пояснил он в ответ на недоуменный взгляд Джона.  
– Как они? – забеспокоился тот.  
– Живы и относительно здоровы, – небрежно сказал Мастер. – Симпатяга Джек точно жив. Он ужасно забавный: как его ни убивай, он всегда оживает.   
Джону стало тошно от его разговоров. Он спрыгнул с тумбы и пошёл по дорожке к дому.  
– Отстаньте от меня, – не оглядываясь велел он.   
– А Доктор после такого обычно говорил, что он меня прощает, и слезно просил не оставлять его, – произнес Мастер с всё той же издевательской интонацией.  
Джон остановился. Он не мог понять, стоит ли доверять Мастеру; в самом ли деле тот пришёл, потому что ему недостает Доктора, и он не признается в этом даже сам себе, или он нарочно тонко давит на жалость, чтобы добиться от Джона – чего? чтобы он открыл часы? И опять всё упирается в Доктора!  
Джон обернулся к Мастеру:  
– Наверное, ваш Доктор был совершенно необыкновенным. Расскажите, что в нем было такого?  
– Нет, – ответил Мастер. Когда Джон открыл было рот, он добавил: – Но могу показать.  
– Как? – подозрительно спросил Джон.  
Мастер кивнул куда-то в сторону сада за домом:  
– Полетели.  
– Я не могу. Через пятнадцать минут я встречаюсь с Джоан и Молли, я не могу не придти, я так редко вижу дочку.  
Мастер раздраженно выдохнул:  
– Джон, Тардис – машина времени, я верну тебя на место через минуту. Если, конечно, ты захочешь вернуться.  
Джон оглянулся на дверь дома и с сомнением посмотрел на Мастера. В конце концов, если бы тот хотел его убить или что-то в этом роде, он давно бы это сделал.  
– Хорошо, – кивнул Джон. – Пойдем.

Вместо синей полицейской будки, которую Джон ожидал увидеть, перед ним был небольшой садовый сарайчик для инструментов.  
– Что это? – озадаченно спросил он.  
– Тардис. Вообще-то изначально конструкцией предусмотрено, что она маскируется под окружающую обстановку, но Доктор – полагаю, из чистого упрямства – сломал хамелеоновое устройство и отказывался его чинить.  
Джон нахмурился: будка нравилась ему куда больше, в ней был стиль. Мастер усмехнулся:  
– О-о, недоволен, что я поиграл с твоей игрушкой? – он вскинул руку с каким-то устройством вроде брелка. Тардис мигнула и приняла форму синей будки. – Любуйся, я сегодня добрый.  
– Спасибо, – без энтузиазма сказал Джон.   
В консольной комнате тоже произошли перемены: под приборной панелью больше не свисали гроздья проводов, а те рычаги и кнопки, которые в прошлый раз держались на скрепках, скотче и честном слове, были заменены и блестели от новизны. Мастер выжидательно глянул на Джона.  
– Вы прибрались.  
Мастер закатил глаза:  
– Я не «прибрался», а в кои-то веки привел твое космическое ведро в нормальное состояние. Не представляю, как ты вообще умудрялся перемещаться на нем.  
– Не знаю, это вопрос не ко мне, – Джон подошел к панели и положил ладонь на центральную колонну. – Что вы хотели мне показать?  
– Отойди, – велел Мастер. Он склонился к экрану, быстро-быстро летая пальцами по клавишам; затем повернулся к Джону: – Хочешь увидеть, чем занимался Доктор? – он понизил голос, будто обещал раскрыть секрет магического трюка.  
Джон пожал плечами:   
– Ладно.  
– «Ла-адно», – презрительно передразнил его Мастер. – Неужели ты настолько нелюбопытен, что не хочешь узнать, кем ты был до того, как превратился в этого неудачника?   
Не дождавшись от Джона ответа, он поджал губы и потянул на себя рычаг; центральная колонна плавно и беззвучно пришла в движение. «Чего-то не хватает», – подумал Джон, а вслух спросил:  
– Куда мы летим?  
– Увидишь, – бросил Мастер. Он обошел вокруг консоли на другую её сторону и в чем-то там ковырялся.   
Джон решил не навязываться. Рассматривать внутренности Тардис было куда интереснее. Золотистый свет, равномерно исходивший от купола, действовал на него умиротворяюще. Джон поднялся на небольшой подиум, окаймлявший консольную комнату, и погладил теплую стену; Тардис обрадовалась. Джон не знал, откуда к нему пришло это ощущение и как в принципе машина может радоваться, но довольное урчание у него в голове явно исходило от неё. Он провел пальцами по одному из желтых кругов-светильников: «Привет…»  
– Семейное свидание окончено! – прервал их недовольный голос Мастера. – На выход!

* * *

Они стояли на мосту – слишком широком и помпезном для небольшой речушки, протекавшей под ним и зажатой между высотными домами по обоим берегам.  
– Узнаешь? – Мастер хозяйским жестом обвел панораму рукой. К нему вернулось игривое настроение; это выражалось в том, что по дороге от Тардис он делал загадочное лицо, вскидывал брови и упорно не говорил, где они находятся. – Подумай хорошенько.  
Джон внимательно огляделся. Что-то знакомое было в очертаниях набережной и мостов, но здания вокруг были слишком футуристичными.  
– Не знаю. Где мы? – спросил он.  
Мастер спиной оперся о перила моста, сделанные из тонких полупрозрачных перекладин, и хихикнул:  
– Неверный вопрос.  
– Когда?.. – неуверенно поправился Джон.  
– В точку! Год 2777, люблю красивые числа. Земля, Великобритания, Лондон.   
– Это Темза? – не веря своим глазам, переспросил Джон.  
– Да. Глобальное потепление, изменения климата, всё такое, – Мастер покрутил ладонью в воздухе.   
– И мы в будущем? – Джон продолжал озираться по сторонам, задрав голову.  
– Да, – Мастер откровенно забавлялся его реакцией. – Ты ведь никогда не был в будущем, правда?  
– Никогда, – искренне признался Джон, но тут же сообразил: – О. Вы опять о Докторе.  
Мастер расхохотался:  
– Боюсь, я начинаю понимать, почему Доктор постоянно таскает за собой выводок человечков. Они так потешно удивляются.  
– Что мы тут ищем? – серьезно спросил Джон, не поддерживая его веселья.  
– Не волнуйся, неприятности обычно сами находят Доктора, – Мастер расслабленно запрокинул голову, будто собирался расположиться на мосту поразглядывать облака.   
– Значит, мы будем просто ждать? – Джон переступил с ноги на ногу. – Может, э-э… прогуляемся? – нерешительно предложил он. Ему очень не хотелось терять время, когда у него в распоряжении был целый неизведанный Лондон будущего.  
Мастер перекатил голову на одно плечо и медленно, одобрительно улыбнулся ему:  
– Как скажешь, Джон.

Постепенно Джон обнаруживал в новом мегаполисе следы того Лондона, который он знал по началу 21-го века.   
– Это же Биг-Бен! – восклицал он. – Ничуть не изменился! А это Сент-Джеймсский парк! Смотрите! – он дергал Мастера за рукав. – Мне кажется, или деревья шевелятся?   
– Подарок от делегации драконианцев в знак межгалактической дружбы.  
– А это… это Букингемский дворец?! Зачем они перекрасили его в сиреневый цвет?!   
– В начале 2700-х были сильны пост-пост-постмодернистские тенденции.  
– Мастер, что это? – восхищенно спросил Джон при виде идеально круглого здания из сетчатого стекла, которое покоилось всего на одной точке своего основания. Попасть внутрь можно было по нескольким эскалаторам, которые вели к дверям в каждом секторе здания.  
– А, пустяки, – пренебрежительно махнул рукой Мастер. – Всего лишь диспетчерская. Земные архитекторы всегда испытывали тягу к монументальности.  
– Диспетчерская для чего? – Джон разглядывал гигантский шар, открыв рот.   
– Для управления посадкой инопланетных транспортных средств, – пояснил Мастер. – Поскольку все инопланетные корабли вполне способны приземляться без помощи ограниченной земной техники, здание с самого начала имело чисто символическое значение.  
Джон перевел взгляд с шара на Мастера и обратно.  
– А нельзя ли как-нибудь... попасть внутрь?  
Мастер надул губы и почесал бровь:  
– Что интересного ты надеешься там найти? Запыленные пульты и парочка скучающих дежурных.  
– Пожалуйста? Мастер?  
Тот вздохнул, как под тяжким бременем:  
– Так и быть. Но потом мы пойдем куда-нибудь поинтереснее.  
Джон благодарно улыбнулся.

По ближайшему эскалатору они поднялись на платформу в поперечном сечении шара. Изнутри сфера была полупрозрачной и пропускала мягкий уличный свет. Как и сказал Мастер, в диспетчерской царил легкий дух запустения: из предусмотренных двух десятков рабочих мест только на двух столах виднелись признаки того, что за ними недавно кто-то сидел. На одном остывала нетронутая кружка кофе и сэндвич, на другом были брошены пластиковая карточка с фотографией владельца и опрокинутый стакан.  
Кружка привлекла внимание Джона; он подошел к столу и потрогал ее: кофе был чуть теплый.  
– Где все? – спросил он вслух. – Эй? – чуть громче позвал он.  
Никто не отозвался. Джон перешел к соседнему столу, чтобы поближе разглядеть пластиковую карточку – она оказалась служебным удостоверением. Стоило ему коснуться ее рукой, как перед ним вспыхнул широкий экран.   
– Смотрите! – позвал Джон Мастера. Тот приблизился скучающей походкой, заложив руки за спину. – Лондон 3D!   
Он ткнул пальцем в экран, и тут же один из переулков приблизился на расстояние вытянутой руки. Джон даже мог разглядеть эмблему на кепке одного из прохожих («NCC-1701», гласила она, что бы это ни значило).  
– И этим ты хотел меня удивить? Прогрессом Google Maps? Я сражен, – Мастер скорчил гримасу притворного изумления.  
Джон хотел оскорбиться, но не смог сдержать улыбки.  
– Вы не выступали в театре? – спросил он.  
– Нет, мне хватает жизни. Ну, ты наигрался с земными технологиями? Пойдем.  
– Подождите, – символы в нижнем углу привлекли внимание Джона. Если в 28-ом веке красный мигающий восклицательный знак и слово «Тревога!» означали то же, что и в 21-ом, то... – Что-то не так!  
– Пфф, – выдохнул Мастер. – Тогда тем более пора идти, пока не прибежали твои разгневанные соотечественники и не свалили всё на нас.  
– Нет, мы не можем так уйти! – Джон ткнул пальцами в экран: – Черт, не то... Где у них меню? А, вот! ...«Радар», да это подходит. Увеличение... – он прищурился: – Это же корабль! И он несется сюда! Мастер, где диспетчеры, нужно срочно найти их!  
Мастер лениво прошелся по залу, заглядывая под столы, затем развел руками:  
– Их здесь нет.  
Джону захотелось сказать ему пару ласковых слов, но было некогда: на экране всплыло окошко: «Входящее сообщение от неизвестного судна. Прослушать? Да/Нет». Да, выбрал Джон, и из динамиков где-то под потолком заскрежетало высоким электронным голосом: «Утопия» вызывает Землю. Терпим крушение. Сохранно 5% системы управления. Просим помощи с посадкой. Просим помощи! Просим... помощи...»  
Джон дернул себя за волосы:  
– Где же... – он нашел нужный пункт меню: «Ответить? Да/Нет». – Конечно, ответить! Что за идиот это придумал? Земля вызывает «Утопию», Земля вызывает «Утопию»! Какая помощь вам требуется?   
– Запрашиваем точные координаты посадочной площадки. Система навигации не функционирует... – обреченно сказал электронный голос.  
– Это Лондон! Э, подождите! – Джон судорожно принялся водить пальцами по экрану, пролистывая пункты меню. – Точные координаты... – он открыл карту: куда же посадить инопланетный корабль в центре Лондона? – «Утопия», как вы там?  
– 55 секунд до столкновения.  
– Так... Сейчас... Сейчас! – Джон изо всех сил старался не паниковать. Как назло, карта зависла на Вестминстере. Он постучал по экрану, но ничего не произошло. – «Утопия», принимайте координаты: 112.164.03! – выкрикнул он числа, светившиеся рядом с надписью «Грин-парк».  
– Принято, – проскрипел голос. – 10 секунд до столкновения. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...   
Нараставший снаружи свист перешел в низкое гудение. Джон приготовился к звуку оглушительного удара...  
– Пшшш... – услышал он тихий шелест воздуха – и всё.  
Джон бросился на улицу.

Всё было спокойно: никаких взрывов и разрушений, никакой паники. На горизонте не поднималось ядерных грибов – да что там, даже пыль не поднялась перед Букингемским дворцом. Что творилось в парке, Джон за деревьями разглядеть не мог, поэтому он, перепрыгивая через ступеньку на эскалаторе, сбежал вниз и через дорогу, в парк.  
По пути он суматошно думал: какие они, эти инопланетяне? что им сказать? может, у них есть раненые? где же их корабль?  
Джон смотрел наверх, ища глазами громаду инопланетного звездолета, поэтому, проскочив через кусты, чуть не налетел с разбега на капсулу размером не больше автомобиля. Он остановился и протянул руку к матовой угольно-черной поверхности, не решаясь дотронуться. Наконец, кончиками пальцев он коснулся металла и тут же отдернул руку.  
– Ай! – затряс он ею.  
– Элементарная физика, Джон, – раздался позади голос Мастера. – Объекты, проходя через атмосферу, нагреваются.  
Джон облизнул пальцы и подул на них.  
– Могли бы заранее предупредить.  
– Я не знал, что британские преподаватели естествознания не знакомы с законами термодинамики.  
Чтобы не признавать правоту Мастера вслух, Джон обошел вокруг капсулы, внимательно разглядывая её в поисках люка или двери.  
– Эй, как вы там? – позвал он. – Может, они ранены и не могут выйти? – он беспомощно посмотрел на Мастера. – Что мы должны сделать?  
Тот равнодушно пожал плечами:  
– Ты же у нас спасатель.  
Джон умоляюще приподнял брови.  
– Ладно, ладно, – с неохотой согласился Мастер. Он достал из кармана какой-то прибор с желтоватым огоньком на конце и направил его на капсулу.   
– Что это? – спросил Джон. Он точно видел эту штуку раньше, но никак не мог вспомнить её название.  
– Отвертка. Отойди, – Мастер отодвинул Джона в сторону, и в корпусе корабля распахнулся люк. Тяжелая металлическая дверь упала на то место, где они только что стояли. Джон затаил дыхание: сейчас он их увидит!..  
– Я никогда не видел настоящих инопланетян, – прошептал он. Мастер демонстративно кашлянул. – О, простите, – Джон ударил себя по лбу, – я забыл.   
Мастер проворчал что-то вроде «идиот», «склероз» и «как ты мог?»  
В темной внутренности капсулы что-то стукнуло металлом о металл, зажужжало – и на свет вылетело три графитно-черных шара. Джону стало не по себе, но почему, он понять не мог.  
– Это их скафандры? – шепотом спросил он Мастера. Тот сдавленно хихикнул: – Смотри.  
Один из шаров поднялся выше и подлетел к ним. Джону пришлось задрать голову, чтобы видеть его.  
– Здравствуйте, земляне, – пропел высокий электронный голос, который он слышал из динамиков.  
– Э… здравствуйте, – ответил Джон.   
– Вы спасли нас, – пропел голос. – Спасибо.  
– Пожалуйста, – Джон чувствовал себя всё более и более неуютно. Он переступил с ноги на ногу и оглянулся на Мастера. Тот сложил руки на груди и с любопытством разглядывал пришельцев.  
– Э… – Джон не был уверен, что принято говорить при контактах с инопланетянами. – Меня зовут Смит, Джон Смит.  
– Здравствуйте, Джон Смит, – сказали все три шара похожими искусственными голосами. – Здравствуйте, мистер Мастер.  
– «Мистер Мастер?» – Джон, не понимая, оглянулся на Мастера: тот стоял, изображая саму невинность. У Джона в голове что-то щелкнуло: – Они тебя знают!   
– Меня много кто знает, – скромно сказал Мастер, потупив взгляд.  
Джон вспомнил недопитый кофе в диспетчерской.  
– Те люди! Что ты с ними сделал?!   
– Какие люди? – Мастер по-детски надул губы. – Не понимаю, о чем ты.  
Джон зло стиснул челюсти и бросился назад, через кусты, по дорожкам парка, к стеклянному шару.   
– Эй, есть здесь кто? – Джон прислушался: снаружи доносились приглушенные уличные звуки, но в диспетчерской было тихо, ни стонов, ни криков о помощи. У него похолодело на сердце: он видел, как равнодушно Мастер застрелил тогда Джека, что ему стоит убить ещё пару человек? – Ау! – в отчаянии закричал Джон. Он стал озираться по сторонам: где здесь можно спрятать людей (он старательно не думал «тела»)? Одну сторону зала отгораживала кухонная стойка, за ней виднелись две двери со значками «М» и «Ж». Джон бросился туда.   
За дверью с надписью «М» было пусто; Джон распахнул вторую: на белом полу неподвижно лежали мужчина и женщина в желто-синей униформе. Они не были связаны. «Мастер не стал бы связывать пленников только в одном случае: они уже не сбегут», – мелькнуло в голове у Джона. Он упал рядом с ними на колени и дрожащими руками стал искать пульс. Ничего. И у второго – ничего. Джон обхватил своё запястье: а-а, у себя он тоже ничего не слышит, без паники. Он приложил ухо к губам женщины – и к своему облегчению почувствовал легкое влажное дуновение. Дышит. Мужчина тоже дышал. Джон прижал ладони к глазам: «Слава Богу».  
Он бегом вернулся в зал: надо было найти телефон, вызвать скорую. После беспорядочных метаний между столами он нашел плоский прибор, похожий на кусок пластиковой пленки. От прикосновения тот засветился, и на экране появились цифры на фоне заставки с котятами. «999», – наугад набрал Джон.  
– Служба спасения слушает, – тут же ответил голос. – Обозначьте вашу проблему.  
– Я… – после мгновенного колебания Джон решил не называть свое имя. – Я в диспетчерской. Такой стеклянный шар напротив Букингемского дворца. Тут два человека без сознания, на них напали… Я не знаю, это какое-то снотворное или наркотик.  
– Вызов принят. Ждите.  
Кто-то сзади схватил Джона за рукав:  
– Погеройствовал? И хватит, – Мастер потащил его к выходу. – Мы должны исчезнуть раньше, чем тут появятся официальные службы.  
Джон заупрямился:   
– Мы должны дождаться врачей!  
– Сами разберутся. Пошли, они здесь быстро работают, не то, что у вас, в 21-ом веке. Или ты хочешь еще три дня сидеть писать объяснительные, как ты проник на закрытый объект?  
Джон ещё раз оглянулся туда, где он оставил пленников, но последовал за Мастером. Едва они спустились по эскалатору и отошли в сторону, как по тому же эскалатору наверх взбежал врач в сопровождении серебристо-белого прямоугольного робота.  
– Ты это устроил, – Джон сжал кулаки и повернулся к Мастеру.  
– Я, – легко признался тот.  
– Зачем?  
– Мне было скучно, – в голосе Мастера послышалась напряженность.   
– Кто-то мог пострадать! – неожиданно для себя рявкнул на него Джон. – «Скучно» – это не повод, чтобы издеваться над людьми!  
– А какой повод тебя устроит? – губы Мастера сложились в тонкую улыбку. – «Они сами напросились»? «Мне нужны были подопытные кролики для очередного эксперимента»? Или, может, «Мы играем в нашу любимую игру, а человечеству просто не повезло подвернуться под руку»?  
– Это не игра!  
– Да, Доктор, это не игра, – Мастер шагнул к нему. Улыбка исчезла с его лица, а глаза гневно сузились. – Игрой это было пять столетий назад, а теперь это не игра.  
Джон отшатнулся:  
– Я не Доктор, – он облизнул губы. – Ты сумасшедший, я не должен был никуда с тобой лететь. Верни меня домой.  
– Когда ты героически спасал своих драгоценных людишек, ты тоже не был Доктором? – Мастер пристальным, острым взглядом смотрел Джону прямо в глаза. – Ты всегда это делаешь. Спасаешь.  
Джон покачал головой, еле сдерживая желание ударить Мастера.  
– Я не Доктор.  
Он отвернулся и быстро зашагал прочь, к Тардис. 

* * *

– Верни меня домой, – потребовал Джон, когда они вернулись в консольную комнату корабля.   
– Ещё одна вещь… – задумчиво сказал Мастер, оглядывая его с ног до головы. – Позволь мне показать тебе ещё одну вещь, потом я отвезу тебя, куда скажешь. Напомню, что ты, Джон, не умеешь управлять Тардис, – добавил он, и просьба сразу превратилась в приказ.  
Джону ничего не оставалось делать, как покорно последовать за Мастером вглубь корабля. Здесь он еще не был и даже не подозревал, что внутри полицейской будки может скрываться столько коридоров и комнат.   
Мастер привел его к одной из дверей; на ней черным маркером был нарисован смайлик, а ниже, круглым галлифрейским шрифтом, написано: «Не забудь проверить пространственно-временной стабилизатор!», и ещё ниже, другим почерком: «Доктор, на 40-ой модели Тардис нет стабилизатора!»  
Откуда он знает галлифрейский, Джон задуматься не успел – Мастер втолкнул его в комнату и захлопнул за ними обоими дверь. Здесь не было ничего, кроме неширокой кровати с резной деревянной спинкой и пустого письменного стола.  
– Что это? – Джон сделал шаг назад, но Мастер поймал его за запястье: – Не узнаешь? Твоя спальня.  
– Зачем мы здесь? – сипло спросил Джон; у него перехватило горло.  
Мастер незаметным движением извлек из кармана наручники и защелкнул одно из колец на его левой руке. Джон попытался вырваться, и обнаружил, что тот намного сильнее – трепыхаться было так же бесполезно, как и кричать.  
Мастер толкнул его на кровать и пристегнул левую руку к спинке, затем проделал то же с правой. Джон ещё успел пнуть его коленом в живот, но Мастер железной хваткой прижал его щиколотки к постели и скрутил ремнем.  
– Не бойся, – ласково сказал он. – Твоей чести ничто не угрожает. Только жизни.


	6. Глава 6

Джон во все глаза следил за каждым движением Мастера. Тот улыбался – холодно, с азартом ученого, насаживающего бабочку на иглу. Он выглядел спокойным, только его светло-карие глаза почернели из-за расширившихся зрачков. Мастер присел рядом с Джоном на кровать, легким движением смахнул его челку со лба и светски сказал:  
– Знаешь, Джон, приятно было с тобой познакомиться, но всему приходит конец. Я говорил с тобой по-хорошему, теперь буду по-плохому. У тебя есть выбор: или ты умрешь сейчас, окончательно и бесповоротно, вместе с Доктором, или ты откроешь часы – тогда умрешь только ты.  
Мастер скользнул руками по телу Джона, обыскивая его; затем извлек часы из брючного кармана. Глаза его расширились; он сжал часы в ладони, и губы его шевельнулись, будто он говорил с ними. Он на мгновение опустил ресницы, и на его лице мелькнуло обиженное выражение. Но тут же Мастер вынырнул из задумчивости, и приказал:  
– Выбирай.  
– Пожалуйста… Не надо.  
Лицо Мастера исказилось гневом, и он влепил Джону оглушительную пощечину.  
– Неверно! Попробуй ещё раз.  
Джон дернул руками: нет, наручники держали слишком прочно.  
– Отпусти меня!  
– Ты, кажется, всё ещё думаешь, что я шучу, – Мастер склонился к его лицу. Зрачки у него были слишком неподвижные, слишком большие; голос ровный, но тем страшнее были безумные глаза человека, который не вполне осознает себя. Мастер медленно извлек из внутреннего кармана тонкий складной нож и так же медленно расправил лезвие перед лицом Джона.  
– Я буду отрезать от тебя маленькие кусочки и спрашивать: да или нет? Посмотрим, насколько тебя хватит. В прямом и переносном смысле, – хихикнул он, и Джону стало не по себе. Он зажмурился, но так он не мог видеть, что делает Мастер; распахнул глаза, но перед ним было спокойное и дикое лицо Мастера, и он зажмурился снова. Холодный металл обжег щеку; Джон напрягся и перестал дышать, ожидая боли, но лезвие широкой стороной скользнуло по коже, не оставив следа.  
– Да – или – нет? – размеренно спросил Мастер.  
– Пожалуйста… – может, надо быть смелым, не просить, демонстрировать твердость духа, но Джон испытывал только противный липкий страх. – Не надо, Мастер, – он не будет спорить с сумасшедшим. – Отпустите меня… – он пытался отползти, отстраниться, но оковы не пускали далеко.  
– Да или нет? – Мастер взял Джона за подбородок и прижал его щекой к подушке. Острие ножа легко коснулось скулы. У Джона из горла вырвался полу-всхлип, полу-вздох; он зажмурился. Пальцы Мастера были горячими на его коже.   
– Не надо, – прошептал Джон. Его трясло. Мастер надавил на рукоятку, и острый, как скальпель, нож мягко разрезал кожу. – А! – Джон вскрикнул и шмыгнул носом, тяжело дыша, в ожидании ещё большей боли.  
– Открой глаза! – пальцы Мастера тряхнули его за подбородок. Джон опасливо приоткрыл веки и посмотрел на него. Слезы скатились от уголков глаз к виску и переносице. Мастер презрительно оглядел Джона, перевел взгляд на нож в своей руке и досадливо отшвырнул его на пол.  
– Ты не Доктор, – Мастер скривился. – Не можешь быть, – он приблизился губами к губам Джона и втянул носом воздух: – От тебя даже не пахнет таймлордом.  
Джон не сводил с него глаз.  
– Почему ты меня боишься? – прошипел Мастер. – Ты не должен плакать от страха.  
Постепенно Джона отпускало; кажется, сейчас его убивать не будут.  
Мастер достал из кармана носовой платок и стер с его щеки кровь.  
– Человек, – бросил он. – Слабый, маленький, смертный, трясешься за свою жизнь. Мне не нужен человек.  
Мастер освободил одну его руку, кинул Джону на грудь ключ от наручников и вышел из спальни. Джон поспешно схватил его и, извернувшись, стал ковырять замок. Было неудобно, и он провозился долго; затем распутал ремень на ногах и в изнеможении упал на спину.

Пролежал он так несколько часов. Мастер, казалось, забыл о нем; что, если так оно и есть, подумал Джон. Мастеру надоело возиться с человеком Джоном Смитом, и он выбросил его из головы, отправился дальше по своим инопланетным делам. И будет Джон до скончания своих дней бродить тенью по коридорам Тардис. Надо что-то делать, спешить, искать выход, спасаться, бежать как можно дальше от безумного Мастера, что-то делать…  
С этой мыслью Джон проснулся. Порез на щеке стянуло коркой засохшей крови, и при попытке пошевелить лицом в нем отдавалась ноющая боль; в желудке было пусто, а в голове и ушах неприятно пульсировало. Он сел на кровати, разминая затекшую шею. Под правой рукой нащупал часы: Мастер не взял их с собой, уходя. Джон спрятал их в карман и потер глаза. Надо было бежать, пока Мастер не придумал ещё какое-нибудь испытание. Он совершенно ненормальный со своей идеей фикс – вернуть Доктора, от него можно ждать чего угодно.  
Джон поднялся и поплелся к двери: сначала искать ванную и чего-нибудь поесть, а потом думать о плане побега.

Ванная комната с душем обнаружилась тут же, за соседней дверью. Джон с мазохистским вниманием поковырял запекшуюся кровь на порезе и резко втянул сквозь зубы воздух: «Ау!» После душа кожа вокруг еще сильнее опухла и покраснела. «Как я объясню Джоан, откуда у меня шрам?», – Джон с отвращением оглядел себя в зеркале. – «Если вернусь».  
В поисках кухни ему пришлось порядком поплутать, пока он не догадался закрыть глаза и попробовать извлечь из глубин подсознания всё, что он мог знать о внутренней планировке Тардис. Как ни странно, это сработало: через два поворота Джон нашел нужную дверь. Он открыл её – и столкнулся с взъерошенным Мастером в помятой вчерашней рубашке.  
– Доброе утро, – машинально сказал Джон и только потом вспомнил, что собирался сбежать от него.  
Мастер молча окинул его взглядом, долго задержавшись на порезе, но никак его не прокомментировал. Он отвернулся, достал из тостера выскочивший кусок хлеба и принялся намазывать его шоколадной пастой. Джон подавил неожиданно яркое воспоминание о том, как Гарри спорил с его дочуркой из-за такой же пасты, и, набравшись смелости, спросил:   
– Когда вы меня отпустите?  
Мастер искоса глянул на него и вернулся к тосту.  
– Никогда. Ты будешь здесь, пока не превратишься в Доктора.  
– А что потом?  
– Потом? – переспросил Мастер.  
– Что вы сделаете с Доктором?  
Мастер обернулся к нему всем телом, с выражением веселого изумления. Джон вдруг почувствовал себя очень неуютно, как на витрине; он вытянул руки по швам, потом спрятал за спину и наконец перехватил одной рукой локоть другой.  
– Я предполагаю, вы задумали для него что-то нехорошее, – он исподлобья взглядывал на Мастера. – Судя по тому, что я знаю, все ваши встречи плохо заканчиваются. Я не могу вернуть вам Доктора, простите, – с тихой решимостью закончил он.  
Мастер склонил голову набок и вдруг расхохотался:  
– Ты – защищаешь Доктора – от меня! – проговорил он между приступами смеха.  
– Не только его, – еще тише сказал Джон. – Из-за вас двоих страдают другие.  
Мастер прыснул со смеху.   
– Ты – ты такой забавный! Я оставлю тебя – в качестве питомца, Джон Смит.   
Джон поерзал на месте и уставился в пол.  
– Так нельзя, – слабо возразил он.  
Мастер резко перестал смеяться.  
– Можно! – выплюнул он Джону в лицо. – Тебе можно, и мне можно!  
Он вылетел из кухни, толкнув его плечом. Джону опять показалось, что сейчас Мастер говорил не с ним…

* * *

Дни тянулись медленно. Тардис висела где-то посреди темного космоса, вдалеке от многозвездных галактик. Мастера не было видно: он скрывался в недрах корабля, и Джон всего пару раз случайно наткнулся на него, когда наугад бродил по незнакомым коридорам. Один раз они снова столкнулись на кухне; а один раз он видел Мастера через приоткрытую дверь в комнату: тот по-турецки сидел на пушистом ковре и, подперев щеку кулаком, изучал что-то на экране ноутбука. Джона он не заметил или сделал вид, что не заметил.  
Так прошла неделя. Джон каждый день занимался тем, что с самого утра приходил в консольную комнату и пытался разобраться в системе управления Тардис. Сознательно он не мог вспомнить, как она работает, но когда он отпускал руки, они сами находили нужные кнопки и рычаги – только почему-то корабль на его прикосновения не реагировал. В Джоне росла внутренняя уверенность, что дело не в нем – он-то всё делал правильно – а в том, что Мастер что-то сделал с консолью, заблокировал, отключил питание или что-то в этом роде. Джон прикасался к центральной панели, закрывал глаза и следовал за крошечными искрами воспоминаний: что надо сделать, чтобы Тардис снова заработала? Как он – Доктор – раньше управлял ею?  
Но все его усилия были тщетны. Не помогло и то, что он поочередно открутил щитки под панелью, за которыми были спрятаны внутренние узлы Тардис: цепи были ему незнакомы, и он напрасно пытался вспомнить, для чего они и по какому принципу устроены.   
Под вечер седьмого дня Джон почти отчаялся. Он в изнеможении опустился на колени, устроив ладони на краю панели, и прислонился лбом к ее прохладному канту.   
«Пожалуйста», – мысленно взмолился он. – «Я хочу вернуться домой. Тардис, это я, узнай меня».  
Он машинально провел ладонью по приборной панели и задел один из переключателей. Раздался скрип, корабль затрясло, всё сильнее и сильнее, и вдруг бросило в сторону, затем в другую. Джон вцепился в край консоли, его болтало туда-сюда; он лихорадочно соображал, как успокоить Тардис, когда в зал вбежал Мастер. – Доктор! – громким шепотом выдохнул он, с яростью и надеждой. – Что ты натворил?! Он подскочил к консоли, дергая рычаги и нажимая кнопки. Тардис взревела в последний раз и затихла. Тяжело дыша, Мастер подлетел к Джону, схватил за запястье и рывком поставил на ноги. Не сводя с него глаз, он переместил пальцы на артерию в основании ладони и замер, прислушиваясь к пульсу.   
– Человек! – Мастер брезгливо бросил руку Джона. – Как ты обошел блокировку? – потребовал он ответа.  
– Я попросил.  
– «Попросил», – презрительно, выплевывая каждый слог, повторил Мастер. – Удивительное взаимопонимание с твоим древним корытом. Придется запереть тебя, – он отошел, присел на край консоли и потер виски, недовольно скривившись.  
– Что с вами? – спросил Джон.  
– Не твое дело, – огрызнулся Мастер. – Барабанная дробь, – добавил он спустя пару секунд, уже мягче.   
– Гарри тоже её слышал, – Джон невольно сделал шаг вперед.  
Мастер поднял на него серьезный взгляд, хотя в голосе его прозвучал сарказм:  
– Неужели до тебя до сих пор не дошло, что это и был я?   
Джон нерешительно покачался на пятках, потом сделал ещё один шаг к Мастеру.  
– Очень плохо?..  
– Кто ты, доктор? – осадил его Мастер.   
Джон дернулся было поднять руки, уронил их, но всё же решился; он отнял ладони Мастера от висков и осторожно принялся массировать их большими пальцами. Ему казалось, что подушечками пальцев он ощущает пульсацию ритма: тук-тук-тук-тук. Мастер несколько мгновений смотрел на него, непривычно растерянный; затем он медленно опустил ресницы. Губы его приоткрылись, и он стал похож на потерянного ребенка.  
– Гарри говорил, – тихо сказал Джон, – что он слышит барабаны, когда находится взаперти. Больше всего на свете он боялся, что его снова запрут в больничной палате.  
Мастер прикусил губу.  
– Я хотел умереть, когда Доктор пообещал сделать меня своим питомцем, – будто через силу ответил он. – Но он не позволил мне, он сделал хуже: превратил меня в человека.  
– Ты был хорошим человеком, – Джон улыбнулся уголками губ. – Мне его не хватает, – он провел большими пальцами по светлым волосам на висках Мастера и продолжил: – Если ты и есть Гарри, так нельзя: вы с Доктором должны придумать другой выход.  
Мастер открыл глаза и пристально посмотрел на Джона:  
– Да, но ты не даешь мне поговорить с Доктором.  
Джон облизнул губы и замолчал. Молчал он долго.  
– Если я превращусь в Доктора, я буду помнить Джона Смита? – спросил он.  
– Да.  
У себя под пальцами Джон почувствовал, как в висках у Мастера застучало чаще.  
– Дома меня ждет дочь.  
– Они не заметят разницы, – хрипло сказал Мастер. – Люди ничего не видят.   
Джон помолчал, разглядывая его лицо, широкие черные зрачки и нервную складку между бровей.  
– Мастер, я об этом пожалею, да? – тихо усмехнулся он.  
– Наверняка.  
– Ты можешь пообещать мне, что будешь вести себя хорошо?  
– Нет.  
Джон склонился и коротко и сухо поцеловал Мастера в приоткрытые губы.  
Он достал из кармана часы. «Я не хочу умирать», – подумал Джон. Пусть мало кому доводится точно знать, что будет с ним после смерти – что жизнь продолжится, чья-то чужая жизнь – это будет уже история Доктора и Мастера, а их с Гарри история закончится, теперь уже навсегда. Не будет больше озера, игрушечной машины времени в шкафу и сказок на ночь. Продолжения не будет – никогда. Великие и бессмертные оглянутся на свои несколько лет в человеческом теле и с человеческой душой и забудут, как смешной и глупый сон.   
– Я не хочу умирать.  
Мастер мягко, но настойчиво подтолкнул его ладонь, и Джон – как прыгнул со скалы в ледяную воду – открыл часы.

_Конец_


End file.
